Read To Me My Diary
by The Lotus Black
Summary: Nobody saw when you were crying in your bed. I wanted to help you, but I hid myself instead. Under my covers the darkness keeps me in. Only the daylight can save me from my sin.
1. HELL DESCENT

This story revolves around one of my more interesting fan characters, Tihocan (Teh-ho-can). There are a lot of references to Heaven and Hell. So, if you're religious, don't bitch at me because I offend you. I'm not trying to. I'd never stoop to a level that low.

Anyway, if you want to see a horribly outdated picture of him, check under his profile on my page. He's been going through heavy development so he looks different, but it'll at least give you a basic idea till I can get a scanner.

Sonic and Shadow are going to be _way_ out of character, but bits and pieces of their personality still remain untouched.

I'm going to say this right now: there is **no yaoi **involved in this. Tihocan is **not** Shadow and Silver's son.

So, this is the prologue. It's short and... Ew, I don't like it. At all.

**HELL  
****Corridor 35  
****3:07 am  
****05.14.19**

It was never ending. A never ending nightmare. The walls around him seemed to glow a dark red color. There was a light at the end of it. His destination? The closer he walked, the further it seemed to get. Where was he? His paced picked up into a run. He ran. He ran toward the light, but it eluded him. It was teasing him. Faster. Run faster! It wasn't working. Nothing he did could bring it closer. He was stuck in a never ending state of panic. He suddenly stopped, collapsing to his knees in exhaustion. Why did he feel this way? His breathing became short and uneven. He looked up, vision beginning to leave him. In this final stage, he watched the light creep up on him, swallowing him whole.

No…

It's so hot…

Open a window…

Do something…

His eyes gently eased open. He was staring at a turning fan, caged behind metal bars. It cast uneven shadows on him as it spun. He was on his left side. His right hand held a crowbar. He tried to move, but his body didn't respond to him. He tried to call out. Nothing but a soundless breath escaped him. What was he doing last? He couldn't remember. He couldn't think with all this heat. It's so hot. Why is it so hot? He attempted to move a second time. His fingers tightened around the bar. He rolled onto his back.

Darkness. Endless, taunting darkness was his ceiling. It brought a familiar feeling with it. Had he seen this somewhere before?

The floor he lay on began to vibrate softly. It seemed to be in tune with something. His ears perked upright, and his sensitive hearing picked up the faint scraping of metal.

_SCRAPE…_

_SCRAPE…_

_SCRAPE..._

_CREAK…_

_SCRAPE…_

The memories suddenly hit him like an oncoming truck. He scrambled to his feet, his back hurting him as he did. Groaning out in pain, he fell to his knees. No, not now. He had to ignore it. Standing, he rammed his shoulder against the door closest to him. The hinges gave way with a loud bang. Large fans lined either side of the hall. He ran down it, turning the handle of the door at the end. It wouldn't open. Something was jammed. No, not now. He didn't have time for this! He took a few steps back and charged at it full speed. It flew open. And, suddenly, all the sounds stopped.

It's still hot.

But, for now, he was safe.

He sighed and held his lower back. It hurt so much. His breathing soon calmed. He relaxed, leaning his forehead against the wall. He placed his hands on it. Was the wall…moving? That's impossible. He's just still worked up from before. It's making his head spin. He pushed himself off of it and took a glance around.

The door he had came through locked shut on its own. Nothing to worry about. All doors here tend to do that. The ceiling was nothing but a large fan, spinning slowly. The floor was made of steel. Holes were in it, allowing him to see through. Lava thrashed wildly beneath him. Nothing interesting was in the room. A few toppled gasoline barrels sat in the corner. Beside them was a second door. He was curious, but he seemed to enjoy the seclusion more. No, he wouldn't move. He'd stay here. Besides…it's too hot to think.

He slid to the floor, leaning against the wall. Right now, he just wanted to relax. He rubbed his temples, trying to clear his mind. Just a little time to relax. That would make everything better.

No.

No, it wouldn't.

He knows what he did.

He knows it was wrong.

Why did he do it?

Why did you do it, Sonic?

When you held them so dear to you?

The metal scraping returned. His relaxation time was over. He scrambled to his feet. This wouldn't happen. Not again. He tried the door, jiggling the handle when he found it was locked. This can't be happening. He rammed his shoulder against it. Nothing. He shoved the crowbar into the small opening beside the wall. He pushed his entire body weight onto it. Open. Open, damnit! He tried again. But, it was too late.

The sound of the opposite door swinging open startled him. He didn't turn around. He couldn't look at it. Open! The crowbar snapped in two. He fell flat on his face. The ache in his back kept him from standing. The scraping of metal brought pain to his ears. He was scared. It came closer to him. And, by now, he could feel its cold gaze on his fallen form.

Don't look at it, Sonic.

Don't look at what you've become.

He stood slowly, ignoring the pain in his back. It didn't matter to him right now. Nothing did. He faced the wall, carefully inching his way to the door. Ripping out the other end of the crowbar, he backed up. He could feel its breath on his neck. It was cold, icy to a certain point. He held out the bar, the sharpest end pointed toward him, and buried it into the devil's abdomen. It cried out in pain, tightly grabbing his shoulder. Instinctively, he spun around.

Green met red.

Crimson met emerald.

A cold, rusted blade was driven into his chest.

I told you, Sonic.

Don't look at it.

**All references to the Silent Hill Series belong to Konami  
****Sonic and Friends belong to SEGA/Sonic Team  
****Tihocan and Machu belong to The Lotus Black**


	2. DADDY DOESN'T LOVE ME

Wow. I really didn't think this would get so much attention. Thanks for your reviews, everyone!

It's the year 2019 and Sonic is 26 if you don't wanna do the math.

* * *

_Where is Steven, mommy? He can't play and I'm sad.  
__You mustn't ask, my darling – Steven has been bad._

**STATION SQUARE, MOBIUS  
****Sonic's House  
****9:35 AM  
****05.14.19**

He awoke with a start, cold sweat covering his brow. The ceiling fan turned slowly. It blew a soft breeze onto his face. He could barely feel it. Coughing, he rolled onto his side, realizing he had forgotten to close the curtains before going to bed the previous night. The blinds were closed, but the light pouring in was enough to wake him. He glanced at the clock and cursed under his breath. He was normally up by seven.

He sat up, noticing the soreness in his lower back. It seemed as if the pain from his nightmare had become a reality. He tried not to think about it. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he stood. He stretched. When he turned around, he saw bright pink eyes peeking into his room. They disappeared as he walked toward the door. It swung open, startling a small, dark grey hedgehog. "Caught you."

He was young, no more than six or seven. His fur was dark and thick, much like his father. His eyes were a bright shade of pink, glimmering with happiness and excitement. His quills were arranged strangely, unlike anything Sonic had ever seen. He had three fringes atop his head and two quills on either side of his face. He had a dark red stripe running down his right arm and a second white stripe across his abdomen.

His name was Egyptian: Tihocan.

"Uncle Sonic?" The child spoke up when he noticed the blue hedgehog was staring. "Are you awake? Remember you said you'd take us to Daddy when you get up. Are you awake, Uncle Sonic?"

Right. He'd forgotten. "After breakfast." He patted the child and sluggishly walked down the stairs. The kitchen was small in comparison to the rest of the house, but they made it work. It was just the three of them living there. Sonic had bought the house, but Machu, an incredibly stubborn cat he had met during the Second World War, acted as if she owned it. He took a seat at the head of the table. The scent of bacon welcomed him.

"Well, it's about time!" She said, arms crossed. "I could've gone through a nuclear winter in the time it took you to get up!" She spoke with a light British accent.

"Not today, Machu. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Another bad dream?" Her voice had softened. She was always concerned when they talked about his mental health.

"Yeah. Except," He paused, rubbing his temples. "This one seemed so real. And, there were fans everywhere." He leaned back, staring up at the ceiling.

She chuckled. "Well, it's nice to know that Hell is well insulated." He looked over at her. She was pretty, but she was nothing more than a friend. A partner, if anything. She helped him raise Tihocan during her time off from work. She was a nurse on Earth before she returned with Sonic and became a pediatric neurologist. She…loved the child like he was her own. He respected her greatly for that. For being able to do something he couldn't. "Here. Eat up." She placed a plate of food in front of him.

His hunger immediately left him when he caught sight of it. He shuddered, a wave of nausea rushing upward from his stomach. "Actually," He pushed the plate away with a look of disgust. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Don't be like that." She whacked him lightly on the head with the end of her wooden spoon. "Eat. You'll need the energy for later today. Remember?" She returned to the stove. "You promised Tihocan you'd take him to the amusement park, and afterward to see Shadow."

"I'm not hungry."

She placed a second plate on the placemat beside him. "I _will_ get a funnel and shove it down your throat. If you're sick, eating might help you feel better." She disappeared into the hall, calling the child's name. "Tihocan! Breakfast is ready."

She took a seat across from Sonic after removing her apron. Her light brown hair was always messy, and tangled easily. She normally wore it up in a bun, but always had it down at home. Her matching fur was short and thin. He was told she had white patches on her belly, but he's never cared to ask her about it. She wore a bright purple dress. The hem of it had a triangle-shaped pattern. She only had gloves on when she was working.

"What are you staring at?" She asked with an angry tone. "Eat."

Tihocan soon joined them, pulling the chair back before hoping onto it. His feet almost touched the floor. "Yay, bacon!" He shoved a few strips into his mouth and reached for more. Machu slapped his hand.

"Portions, Tihocan!"

"Aww," His ears folded back, showing that he was saddened. "Please?"

She sighed. "Alright, one more." He smiled brightly and snatched one off the available plate. She looked over at Sonic, frowning. "Come on, Sonic." She pushed his water glass closer to him. "Drink something. It might make you feel better."

"Are you sick, Uncle Sonic?" The child looked up, concerned. "Are you going to barf?" He suddenly sounded excited.

"Tihocan! That's not a good thing." She turned her attention to Sonic. "Do you want me to get you some medicine?" He nodded, holding his head.

"If you barf, can I keep it?"

"Tihocan!" She gently tapped his head.

"Sorry!"

* * *

Sonic didn't eat much afterward. A few strips of bacon and a warm slice of bread was all he could stomach. He sat on the recliner in the living room, watching a fire slowly die down. He was often found here during the day, remembering the better life he once had. His thoughts were interrupted when Tihocan rushed up to him, shaking his shoulder. "Ugh, what?" He didn't like to be bothered when he was trying to relax.

"I wanna go see Daddy!" He said with a bright smile. "Machu said we could go to the amusement park first! C'mon, Uncle Sonic!" He tugged on the hedgehog's arm. "Let's go!" Sonic, though reluctant most of the time, always kept his promises. He stood, following the child into the kitchen where Machu was washing the dishes. "Amusement park! Amusement park!" He rushed over to the front door, not realizing it was locked.

"He's so cute." She removed the rubber gloves she normally wore when doing household chores. "We should get going. The doctors want us there by two."

Sonic had to follow a strict schedule when it came to visiting Shadow. The hospital had informed him that the risks of interrupting any of his therapy sessions could cause serious injury or even death for him. It was located in a neighboring town. They had better medicine there, and a better means to care for him. Nevertheless, they would be denied visitation if they were late.

"Uncle Sonic! Machu! C'mon!" The cat laughed and opened the door for him. "Yay!" He rushed outside, waiting on the porch and bouncing with excitement.

She glanced at Sonic, noticing his reluctance to leave. "Wait right here, Tihocan." She walked back into the house, leaving the front door cracked open slightly. "Sonic." His ears perked up at the mention of his name. "Are you alright?" He didn't respond. "If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here for you."

"Hurry!" He jiggled the handle of the door, thinking it was closed.

She opened it and paused for a brief moment before turning to the small hedgehog. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Cause I wanna go on the big rides before there's a long line!" He grabbed her arm and led her down the driveway. "C'mon Uncle Sonic!"

"Yeah, yeah." He followed at a slow pace, knowing the way. He'd been there many times before with Amy and Tails. It was a large park complete with games, a Ferris wheel, a Merry-Go-Round, a rollercoaster, and a pier. He's tried his best to avoid it, but his attempts were futile due to Tihocan. The child was always so excited to get out of the house.

He reminded Sonic of himself when he was younger and careless. When all his friends were around…

He stopped at the entrance, looking up at the old, faded sign. It brought so many memories along with it. This is where he first met Amy. And, there is where he last saw her.

"Well, look who's here." He jumped in surprise at the familiar voice. "If it isn't Sonic."

"Rouge?" The look of shock on his face immediately faded. "What are you doing here?"

She placed a hand on her cheek, grinning. "I heard there was going to be a new jewelry store opening this afternoon. I just stopped by to get a little something for Knuckie." Her smirk widened. "So, where's the kid? Surely you didn't come here alone."

He didn't like the way she acted toward him. "I took a shortcut. They're on their way."

As if on cue, Tihocan ran over to the bat and hugged her. "Auntie Rouge! What are you doing here?" He looked up at her, refusing to let go.

"I heard you were going to be here. I just wanted to say hi." She patted his head. He was a child – He knew nothing about her thievery skills.

He immediately detached himself from her waist when he noticed a nearby ride had opened up with a short line. The child tugged onto Sonic's arm. "Uncle Sonic! Let's go here first!" The blue hedgehog was dragged away, leaving the two females alone.

Machu and Rouge were merely acquaintances. They neither liked nor hated each other. They shared similarities in their personality, but the cat always had a dislike for the other's job.

"He seems to be getting more and more distant." Rouge sighed, her tone serious and concerned. "Thank about what'd he be like without little Tihocan." The feline agreed, but didn't say anything. "Maybe you should bring them over for dinner tonight."

Machu shook her head, arms crossed. "You know I'd love to, but it wouldn't do much good for him."

"Here," She revealed a pen and a scrap piece of paper from the heart on her chest. She scribbled down something and handed it to Machu. "Call Knuckles if you need any help with him. They haven't seen each other for a while, so it might be a good idea to get them together again."

The feline stared down at the number. "I'll think about it." They separated and Machu went to meet up with the two hedgehogs, who had apparently just gotten off the ride.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" He dragged the two back to the end of the line.

"We can only go on a few more. We need to eat lunch before we head off to check up on your Daddy." She ruffled Tihocan's quills. He never liked that, and desperately tried to smooth them back into their original positions.

"Lunch?" Sonic groaned. "But, we just had breakfast."

She crossed her arms with a huff. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy. You can go home and take a nap. Me and Tihocan are going to eat lunch."

"Yeah, Mr. Grumpy!" The child laughed, mimicking her.

He glared at them. "Fine." He spat, turning to leave. She stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Remember to meet us at the hospital by one forty-five. I can't take him in. _You're_ his legal guardian. So, _you_ have to be there." She was always so stern when talking to him. "Don't blow us off like last time."

"Whatever." He snatched his arm back, leaving with a brisk walk.

"Uncle Sonic's going to be there to see Daddy, right?" The child's ears were folded against his head. "I miss Daddy."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Uncle Sonic will be there." She let out a disappointed sigh. "He's just upset about something."

The grey hedgehog titled his head. "Did someone make him mad?"

"Let's talk about this later, Tihocan."

"…Okay."


	3. DADDY DOESN'T LOVE ME 2

ShortShortShortShort.

Bleh.

* * *

_Billy too, and Sally? Did they do something wrong?  
__I'm afraid it's true, child – All your friends are gone._

**ORPHELIA, MOBIUS  
****Alchemilla Hospital for the Mentally Ill  
****1:57 PM  
****05.14.19**

This was by far the largest hospital in a ten mile radius. There were so many patients within the last few years that only a couple hundred could stay. Those they turned away were left to fend on their own. Most didn't survive.

It was three stories tall with two floors underneath: a morgue and a sewer system. The building was very old and covered with rust. Some of the doors had to be forced open by three or more people because the hinges had locked in place. Needless to say, it wasn't a very sanitary place. Diseases were carried from patient to patient, and most of the doctors were too paranoid to care for them correctly. Only those that didn't have contact with others, those in the Seclusion Wings, were healthy. These ten patients, five female and five male, were the main focus.

The hospital was located in the outskirts of Orphelia, a neighboring city to Station Square. It was a short, twenty minute walk from his house, but he was still extremely reluctant to visit. He and Shadow never had a good relationship.

They hated each other.

The last time Sonic had visited the black hedgehog, he had lost his cool, causing the surrounding patients to become restless. He had to be removed from the wing while Shadow was drugged. During his wait, the doctor had given him a document. If he signed it, Tihocan's father would be executed.

He didn't want to sign it. He didn't want the child to lose his father. But, Shadow was a threat to them. If he got any worse, he wouldn't have a choice. The responsibility was almost too much for him to bear.

He was led into the upstairs lobby by a nurse, where he met up with Machu and Tihocan. The feline seemed angry. She placed her hands on her hips when she noticed him. "Sonic! You're late!" The child was seated on a chair beside her, holding what appeared to be a sketchbook. "Hurry up and check us in." She wasn't allowed to be in the Male Seclusion Wing with them. She wasn't a legal guardian.

He scribbled his name down on a clipboard on the desk. Tihocan jumped off the chair, excited. "Mr. Sonic?" A recognizable doctor greeted him. "This way, please." He took hold of the child's hand, giving the cat a brief glance before following the doctor through the double doors.

"Dr. Harris, how's he been?" The doctor, a light grey wolf, flipped a page on his clipboard.

"Quiet. He's been very quiet." Sonic expected as much. "We've been giving him a few different forms of medications, but nothing seems to be working correctly." He stopped at the end of the hall. Digging through his pocket, he unlocked the doors. They were locked for the nurses' safety. "Everything's already set up. You have forty minutes."

"Let's go, Tihocan." The child rushed into the room quickly followed by Sonic. There were five separate rooms in front of them. Shadow's was directly in the middle. Tihocan knocked on the door, jiggling the handle.

"Daddy! Daddy! It's me!" One of the nurses opened the door for him.

There was an old bed, a sink, and a table. Two-thirds of the room had been separated by metal bars, ensuring that the father wouldn't have a chance to hurt anyone. Three guards armed with guns stood in the back, keeping a close eye on Shadow. He stood from his bed, smiling eerily at his child. He reached his hand through the bars.

"My son. Come here." Tihocan dropped his sketchbook and hugged his father through the bars. "It's so good to see you."

"Daddy! I missed you!" He smiled brightly. "Look, look!" He ripped out a few pages of the book he had dropped. "I drew you pictures! See," He held up one. "This is me and you! I can't wait for you to get out of the hospital!"

He took it. "Thank you, Tihocan." He turned to his wall and tacked it up. The entire cell room was covered with similarly drawn pictures.

"And, this one." He held up a second. "This is you and me at the amusement park!"

It was so sad. Sonic felt so guilty. He felt so much pity for Shadow. So much pity for his child. He couldn't be with his father. He could never be with his father. But, the sadness always faded. It always turned into hatred. Or anger. Or disgust. Or…

"Uncle Sonic's been taking really good care of me, Daddy!" Tihocan's childish voice caught the blue hedgehog's attention.

"Has he?" Shadow's face was always serious whenever his rival's name was mentioned. "That's good. Daddy would hurt him if he didn't care for you." He shot a quick glance at Sonic, who found more interest in the wall.

"Daddy," The child's voice was suddenly saddened. "When will they let you go?"

"I don't know."

"When you get out, can you take me to the park like you used to?" Sonic frowned. He had never taken Tihocan there. He wanted the two to have a special place to themselves.

He did care.

"I'll take you to the park, Tihocan. Daddy promises."

"Yay!"

The nurse tapped Sonic, indicating that the child's time was up. "Tihocan, you have to go back to Machu." He opened the door. "Uncle Sonic wants to talk with Daddy privately."

He gave his father one final hug. "Bye Daddy." Tihocan was led out of the room by a nurse.

Shadow turned to his rival. "Ten minutes is all I get? Couldn't you be more generous than that? He is my son, after all."

"I'll give you as much time as I deem appropriate!"

"Such harsh words, Sonic."

"Shut up. I put you in here, and I could just as easily kill you."

Shadow laughed, sitting on the edge of his bed. "So, what are you going to do? Stare at me for thirty minutes?"

"I want to know who Tihocan's mother is." Sonic's voice had softened. He adverted his gaze to the floor.

"His mother? You've never been curious before, why now?"

"I think I have a right to know. Tihocan does too, don't you agree?"

Shadow ignored the question. He stood and stumbled over to Sonic, reaching out to him through the bars. The blue hedgehog backed away, frightened. "Please. Give me my son. Give him to me. Let me have him. I can fix this."

Sonic pushed his hand away. "You can't fix anything!"

"Give me my son!"

"You'll kill him!"

"Give him to me!" He took hold of Sonic's fur. One of the guards in the back shot Shadow with a stun gun. The blue hedgehog jumped from the small shock he received. He was released as his rival slid to the ground. "Please… I want my son…"

"Look at you. Look at what you've turned into, Shadow. I can't let you be near him like this." Shadow struggled to stand on his feet, using the bars for support.

"I can bring her back, Sonic." He froze at those words. "I can give her back to you. Give me my son, and I can return her to you. Both Maria and Amy. Please."

He shook his head, backing away to the door. How did Shadow know? How did he find out? H-How…?

He rushed out of the Seclusion Wing. "Sonic?" He bumped into Machu on his way out. "What's wrong? Wait, where are you going? Sonic?"

He ran out of the hospital and down the street. He didn't want to stop. Just keep running, Sonic. Don't stop. Maybe the wind will cleanse you. Maybe it will blow everything away. It'll get rid of all your problems. Just like before. Just like when Amy was alive.


	4. DADDY DOESN'T LOVE ME 3

Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot!

* * *

_Beware of who took them- he goes by many names.  
__The Bogeyman, the Shadowed One, but all are he, the same._

**STATION SQUARE, MOBIUS  
****Condemned Park  
****2:41 PM  
****05.14.19**

No one was here. No one was ever here. It was always empty. The gate was locked by the city officials. He found his way in, regardless. There was a rusted slide, two swing sets, a sand box, a few benches, and a picnic table. He was sitting on one of the swings, gently rocking himself back and forth. It creaked softly from the rust. He glanced around. This place had so many memories with it. Some were sad and some were happy. But, he held each one close to his heart.

He remembered when Amy first asked him to marry her here. She first confessed her love for him here. He hid from her for the very first time here. Behind the slide.

He met Tails here. The young fox was sitting in the corner of the park, his two tails wrapped around him like a blanket. He reached his hand down to the boy, who looked up with frightened eyes. After a short conversation, they became close friends. Almost brothers.

Tails…

Sonic missed him so much. Tails and Amy. They were all such good friends. Nothing could ever come between them. He thought nothing could ever break what they had. He thought so, but he was wrong. Since she went missing, everything fell apart. Nothing was ever the same. It was all his fault. He sent Tails instead. It was his fault they were killed. He couldn't save them when they needed him most.

He didn't want to remember that time. He tried not to. But, it was so difficult. Especially here. He closed his eyes, wanting to remember the better times. He felt someone sit in the free swing beside him. He didn't look up. He knew who it was.

"What?" She knew he wanted to be alone whenever he came here. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"What happened?" She looked at him, worried. She was always worried about him. She was always concerned when he was upset. She always wanted to get into his personal business. It was something he liked about her.

"Nothing." He spat, not wanting to talk with her.

She sighed, looking down at her feet. "He brought back some painful memories, didn't he?" She knew him so well, sometimes better than he knew himself. "I know it hurts, but you need to get over the past." She was right, and he knew it. "That was six years ago, Sonic. You have more things to worry about. Tihocan has a birthday coming up." She paused. "Have you gotten him anything?"

"Machu, not now. Please, just leave me alone." He turned away from her, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Fine." She stood abruptly. "If you don't care about him, sign over your rights and get out of his life!" Her words were hurtful. "I can take care of him on my own."

He chuckled. "Shadow would easily be able to trick you, Machu." He turned to her. "He's in there for a reason."

"Then tell me what that reason is."

He had never told her. He didn't want to. "I'm his legal guardian, and I plan for it to stay that way."

"Then, let's go. He's waiting for us back home." Sonic stood. He followed her without a word. He had nothing to say.

* * *

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He found one of the nurses from the hospital there. She had brought Tihocan home. Machu thanked her as she was leaving. The child was sitting at the table, sipping on a glass of juice.

"Uncle Sonic, where'd you go? Why did you run out of the hospital?" He patted the small hedgehog's head, smiling.

"Uncle Sonic was late for something."

"Did you make it on time?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Tihocan." He was just a child. He didn't know. He didn't know his father was in a mental hospital. To him it was just a normal hospital. His father had an injury and it was being treated by helpful nurses and doctors. He was too young to understand any of it.

"Do you want a snack, hun?" She asked, taking the empty glass from him. Tihocan shook his head.

"The nurse lady gave me a snack before we left." He jumped down from the chair. Before he exited into the other room, Sonic picked him up.

"Tihocan, Uncle Sonic wants to talk to you." They sat on the couch in the living room. "He talked to Daddy after you left, and," He paused. He felt so bad. He had never lied to the child before. But, he didn't have a choice. There was no other way he'd understand. "He doesn't love you like me and Machu."

The child's smile faded. "What do you mean? Daddy loves me!"

"Has he ever told you that he does?"

"Well," He paused, thinking. "No, but," Tihocan's ears folded back. He looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"Uncle Sonic loves you. He doesn't want you to be around Daddy anymore. He might try to hurt you." The blue hedgehog smiled softly. "Let's not visit him anymore, okay?"

His eyes widened. He loved his father, but he trusted Sonic completely. He didn't know. He was just a child. "Really, Uncle Sonic?" He frowned. "Okay." Tihocan jumped off the couch and rushed up the stairs.

Machu sat next to him. He looked away. "Why did you tell him that, Sonic?"

"You don't know him like I know him."

"Well, maybe if I met-"

"No. You'll never know the kind of person he really is." He stood. "I'm going to make sure he's okay."

She just sat there. He meant well. He always meant well. She knew that. But, sometimes, she didn't understand his actions.

He trotted up the steps and to a door adjacent to his. It was a little further down the hall and had stickers of dogs on it. Tihocan loves animals. Particularly dogs, but they've never had the intention of getting a puppy.

He knocked on the door before allowing himself inside. The room was large, with a big bed and a dresser beside it. There were three windows: one on either side of the bed, and one on the leftmost wall. A small train set was underneath of it. The locomotive made its way around a small plastic town. Tihocan was sitting on the floor beside it, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Tihocan?" Sonic called. He couldn't see what was on the paper. "Are you mad at Uncle Sonic?" He stepped closer to the child, hearing a ringing in his ears. "Tihocan?"

Something suddenly burst out of the closet next to the grey hedgehog. He couldn't see what it was. He heard an inhuman screech and felt immense pain in his abdomen. When he looked down, he saw dark red blood gushing out of his stomach. Tihocan hadn't looked up. He fell forward.

* * *

Sonic's eyes shot open. He sat up and held his stomach. No pain. No blood. He let out a relieved sigh. Good. Machu rushed over to him. "Jesus Christ, are you alright?" She sounded terrified. "You fainted in Tihocan's room."

The child was seated on a recliner beside the couch he was on. He seemed just as concerned as she was. "Are you still sick, Uncle Sonic?"

He shook his head. He didn't remember fainting. What happened? "I'm…ugh. I'm okay."

"We're going to take you to the hospital, anyway." She turned to the child. "Take a jacket with you in case it gets cold." It was already dusk. How long had he been out? She helped him up. "Let's go, Sonic."

He didn't like medical buildings. He never had. It's not that he was afraid of the doctors or what they would do to him… He was afraid they'd find a chemical imbalance in his brain. Then he'd be locked up and strapped to a bed.

Just like Shadow.

But, he didn't have a choice this time. There was a small medical building nearby where he could get a checkup. The waiting room only had six chairs. Machu was forced to stand. Tihocan had been memorized by a vending machine. He went back by himself when his name was called.

"Hello, Sonic." A bald human stepped into the room. He was surprised. Usually humans weren't welcome on Mobius. "I'm Dr. Fitch. What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm just here for a checkup." He said blandly. "I fainted a while ago for no reason."

"Well, let's see what's wrong." He motioned for the hedgehog to follow him. He was taken into a pure white room. A large, unfamiliar machine was in the far corner. On the other side was a computer behind a safe, plastic wall. Dr. Fitch patted the table sticking out of to the machine. "Lay down here, please."

He complied. After a brief moment, it slid into the machine. He felt like he was being placed into a coffin. "Mr. Sonic?" An unfamiliar voice, filtered with static, reached him. "I'm just going to take a few pictures. Breathe normally and we'll have you out soon."

He waited.

He waited.

He waited.

He became impatient.

He suddenly felt claustrophobic.

He waited.

And waited.

And became scared.

"Dr. Fitch?" He called. "I'm ready to get out."

No response.

"Dr. Fitch? Get me the fuck out of this thing!"

Nothing.

What was going on out there? This shouldn't take more than twenty minutes. What was the doctor doing out there? What the hell was going on?

He struggled and squirmed, and was eventually able to free himself from the machine. The room looked the same as usual. Nothing appeared out of place. But, no one was in there with him. It was strange. He hadn't heard the door close. Did they leave without him knowing? Where did they go?

Sonic opened the door slowly. It was so heavy. He pushed all his weight against it, grunting.

Suddenly, that strange dark red glow returned. The entire hospital had faded. It was replaced with steel, unfamiliar metal, and large swirling fans.

It was so hot.


	5. HELL DESCENT 2

OMNOMNOMNOM.

School has started again. So, I can't say that I'll be able to update every other day like I used to. Yeah. It's tragic. But, I'll try.

* * *

**HELL  
****Hospital  
****11:47 PM  
****05.14.19**

Damnit. Why does this stuff always happen to him?

He looked toward his right, finding a dead end. The hall on his left seemed never ending. The steel floor was swallowed by the darkness. He needed something to guide him. Like a flashlight. He rushed back into the room he awoke in and dug around. There was nothing of use for him here. There were scalpels, extra cords for the machine, patient gowns, and other medical tools he didn't recognize. They had to have something in here that would help him. He continued to look, opening random drawers and spilling the contents onto the floor.

Eventually, he located a small, pocket sized flashlight. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. He turned it on and stepped back out to the hall. As he walked forward, his foot bumped against an all too familiar crowbar. It was in perfect condition, as opposed to last time. He picked it up. It was a lifesaver for him in many different situations. Most of the doors here were jammed and could only be opened with this tool.

He moved on. The reoccurrence of fans had been replaced by grey body bags. They hung upside down from large hooks attached to an invisible ceiling. He tried not to look at them.

It dragged on and on and on. It seemed as if it would never end. He didn't know where he was or how he ended up here. He never knew. He assumed it had to be Hell. What other place reeked of death and fire?

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when a light clicked on. He had reached the end of the hall. Discarding of the flashlight, he opened the only door. Thankfully, it was lighter than the previous. It led to a room with three doors in it. He found this a great relief from the many halls he had seen.

Lights hung from the metallic ceiling, though some of the bulbs were cracked and broken. The room he was in contained no gasoline barrels, or fans, or the newfound body bags. No lava flowed under him. It was strange. This area was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

Two of the three doors were barred shut, leaving him with only one option. It opened up to another hallway, lighted with actual lights as the previous room was. He followed it, wondering why these areas were so removed from the other places he'd been to. His thoughts were interrupted a second time when he heard faint humming. The voice seemed to belong to a male, and was unfamiliar to him. He continued down the hall, his crowbar held up in a defensive position. It became louder as he neared a door to his right. Sonic stopped, debating on whether or not to open it. His curiosity won in the end.

Silver.

He was strapped to a strange machine. It had a circular design behind, and almost looked like a cross. Odd, large gears were on either side of it, attached to whatever he was on. It groaned and the gears moved slightly. His arms were pulled upward, while his legs were pulled down. It was stretching him. And, if it turned anymore, he would be killed. He opened his eyes halfway, giving himself a dazed look. Sonic's heartbeat quickened.

"Silver!" The humming stopped. "D-Don't worry!" He rushed over to the injured hedgehog. "I'll get you down!" He shoved the crowbar between the gears on the left side, making sure it wouldn't move.

Silver didn't say anything. His golden eyes were dim, dead almost. Sonic struggled to pull the metal bar from the white hedgehog's ankles. He stumbled back when it gave way. The bar on his wrists would be harder to reach. He ripped the crowbar out and stood atop one of the gears. He attempted to pry it loose. But, the machine moved, causing him to fall.

The screw on one end of the bar came undone with him. Silver fell on top of him. His body was cold and limp.

Like a new doll ripped from its packaging.

Sonic helped him stand. He walked over to the door, limping. He seemed to drag his right leg with him as he moved. He reached out for the handle, but stopped, turning back to him.

"Silver? What's wrong? You okay?"

He hadn't noticed before, but the white hedgehog had a dark red heart on his left cheek below his eye. It appeared to be drawn in blood. Silver stumbled forward, a hand out to his savior. He snatched Sonic's wrist and shoved it into the large hole in his chest.

His heart was missing. He was dead.

"What the hell, Silver?" He paused, waiting for a response. But, none came. "Talk to me! Say something!"

He released the blue hedgehog's arm and exited the room. Sonic followed him. The two continued further down the hall. At the end of it was another door. It was pushed open, revealing a bedroom filled with dolls dressed in strange Lolita clothing. He stumbled in and sat on the edge of his bloodstained bed. In the corner of his room sat a mannequin wearing a life-sized dress that matched the dolls'. It was tattered and torn in various places.

"Is this your room?" He sat beside Silver. "Please, talk to me."

Nothing.

Not even a smile.

He touched Silver's arm. It was cold, icy almost. "What happened? Why are you here?"

The white hedgehog reached into a dresser beside his bed, pulling out a small dagger. He handed it to Sonic. It was overly fancy, with a gold handle and matching design along the blade.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He frowned. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

He pointed to a painting across from his bed. It was an odd picture of metal bars. Somehow, it reminded him of the barred doors in the previous room he was in.

"Does this unlock those doors?" He held up two fingers. "You want me to use this to open the second door?"

No response. He assumed he was correct.

Without a word, Sonic exited the room, closing the door behind him. Almost instantly, the white hedgehog started humming again. It was such a soft tune. He wanted to stay there and listen to him forever. He tore himself away from it, returning to the room he was in before. It was the same as always.

He turned to the door next to him, wondering what to do. First, he attempted to cut the bars with the dagger, but it didn't seem to work. He had forgotten his crowbar in the torture room. He cursed under his breath. Having no other idea, he stepped back and stared at it. He glanced at the handle, noticing something strange with it. Instead of having a normal key lock, it had a large, wide silt.

The dagger.

He shoved the blade into the slit, and turned it. Just like a key, it unlocked the door. The bars slid down, disappearing into the floor. It opened on its own. Inside was an altar decorated with rotting dried flowers, candles, and what appeared to be blood. He stepped into the room, memorized. Hanging above the altar, was an oversized sword.

Was it a sword? It didn't look like one. No, it wasn't a sword. The blade was too thick.

It was a knife.

It was a large, oversized butcher knife. A heart was carved in the middle of it. It was covered with dried blood that someone had attempted to wipe off.

He reached for it, curious. It wasn't as heavy as it appeared to be, but he couldn't hold it up due to its size. He dragged the back of it along the floor as he returned to the room. It scrapped across the steel.

_SCRAPE…_

_SCRAPE…_

The sound was so familiar to him. It was eerie. He tried to ignore it. He made his way back to Silver's room, pausing briefly to admire his voice. When he pushed the door open, he found no one inside. The humming had suddenly stopped. It was strange. It was as if Silver was never there.

On the white hedgehog's bed, where he once sat, was an old, folded piece of paper. He unraveled it, finding it to be a map. The room he was currently in, number 301, had his name on it. Something had been circled, too. It was a long way from his current location. A line, drawn in red ink, showed the way for him. It felt like Silver was trying to tell him something. But, what?

The only way he'd find out was to go to that circled room. It didn't have a number, but it was the largest shape on the map. He shoved his questionable thoughts aside and picked up his knife. He followed the map further down the hall and through the door. It led to a corridor with rooms lining either side. Three were on his right. Two were on his left. An exit was at the end.

He attempted to open each door, but they were all either locked or jammed. He sighed with defeat and turned to the exit. He suddenly paused. His ears perked upright. What was that sound? What was he hearing? It sounded like…footsteps? They were coming closer. He glanced over his shoulder.

Behind him, and nearing him quite quickly, was a strange human-like creature. It had an elongated neck with a hammer shaped head. It was split in half to the base of its neck. The thing's head hung down, dangling like it was lifeless. It had no eyes. Its hand had sharp, curved claws. It was covered in blood.

He fully turned to it, scared. It stumbled toward him, lifting its head up. The slit in the middle that separated its head and neck was apparently its mouth. It let out an inhuman screech, one that Sonic found very familiar.

It charged toward him, swinging its hammer-like head back and forth like a saw. He didn't know what to do, so he stood there. Its head was a blade. He didn't realize it until his flesh was sliced open. It continuously attacked him with a furious combo. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't move. It had him pinned against the door.

There was so much pain. It hurt so much.

He didn't know what to do.


	6. HELL DESCENT 3

Homg. Thanks for all your nice reviews! It totally makes me want to write more.

I know most of you are a bit confused and have a lot of questions. But, don't worry. Shadow will answer all of them soon. Sides, it's what adds to the suspense.

* * *

**HELL  
****Hospital  
****Unknown  
****05.15.19**

He lifted the knife over his head and sliced off one of the monster's arms. He stumbled back, not realizing how sharp the blade was, or how easily it cut through flesh. It cried out in pain, momentarily stopping its attacks. He raised the weapon again, beheading the demon. He leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath. His fur was drenched in blood. He tried to brush it off. It was sticky.

It wouldn't come off. It would never come off. No matter how many times he scrubbed his chest. It would never come off.

Sonic ignored it. He tried his best to forget about it. But, it was so warm.

He kicked open the door, and immediately wished that he didn't. Two other monsters, exactly like the previous, charged toward him, angrily screeching. He readied his knife, driving it into the side of one of the creatures. It was cut in half. He was stunned by the ease at which the demon was mutilated. It gave the other monster a chance to attack. It dug its head into his back. He countered with a swift swing of his blade.

He groaned and gently touched his new wound. It was bleeding, but not badly. He would be fine.

With the two things dead, he was able to get a good look around. Industrial machines and iron lungs were scattered about. The large, twirling fans returned. He saw nothing else of interest to him. A door was barred up. He had forgotten to remove the blade from the lock when he found the knife. His only other choice was to make his way around using the other door ahead of him. He crouched down to the floor, spreading open the map.

The red line led him through the door before him, to the right, and into a series of halls. There was a shorter way that he noticed, but he figured it was infested with monsters or traps. He folded up the sheet of paper and pushed the door open slowly, not wanting a surprise confrontation. He slipped through, cautious. It was so quiet. The churning of heavy fans and the soft creaking of metal was all that welcomed him.

Dragging the blade behind him with one hand, he wiggled open the map. He turned the corner, following it. The doors he passed were strange. Some had blood splattered about them. Some had a large, fresh pool of it lying by it. Some had screams coming from inside. Some had creatures desperately scratching at them, wanting release.

It was no longer quiet.

Just think about something else, Sonic.

Poor Tihocan. He's so innocent. He doesn't understand anything going on in his life. He couldn't grasp the fact that Shadow had been trying to kill him. Sonic didn't know what to do. He could sign that document. But, the child will never forgive him if he did. He was torn between two decisions.

Which one was right?

If he allowed Shadow to live; if he gave the father his son, Tihocan would die. Just like Amy. Just like Tails. He couldn't let that happen again. On the other hand, if Shadow was executed, Tihocan would be safe, but incredibly saddened by the incident. What should he do? He had no one to turn to for a second opinion.

His thoughts suddenly switched back to the map. He had made his way safely through the series of hallways. He was standing at the entrance of his destination. He quickly glanced down at the paper. He dropped it. There were no rooms beyond this one. He tightened his grip on the knife and shoved the door open with his shoulder. It was dark. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything. Where was he? A light suddenly clicked on.

"Silver? How did you-?" He glanced over his shoulder, realizing the door had been blocked with barbed wire. He had no way out. "What are you doing here? It isn't safe." He asked, turning to the injured white hedgehog. "How did you get here?" He stepped forward. "Did those monsters hurt you?"

He turned away, his back to Sonic. He stepped into the darker part of the room, out of the blue hedgehog's view. At first, nothing happened. Then, a large circular cage was hoisted up from a hole in the floor. It was supported by hooks. The lights turned on completely.

Silver had disappeared.

"Silver?" He called, not knowing what to do. "Where did-?" Something churned above the cage. His ears perked up. "Silver? This isn't funny!"

A monster, one he hadn't seen before, dropped down into the cage. It roared, slamming its oversized arms on the steel floor and rattling the machine it was in. Slowly, it turned toward him. It had no eyes. It just stared at him with a face that had bandages wrapped around it. He walked to the other side of the room, keeping a close eye on whatever it was. There was a door that hadn't been marked on the map.

He turned his back to the demon, trying to find a way to open it. As he did, the cage was lifted, letting the monster go free. It charged toward him, attacking him with its handless arms. He was thrown to the floor, coughing blood. The knife had landed a few feet from him. He tried to reach for it, but the demon slammed its head into his back. He screamed.

Just end it. End all his misery. Please.

He turned his head away as it raised one of its bandaged arms, waiting for the crushing impact.

But, it never came.

"Mr. Sonic?" The voice was faintly familiar. "Mr. Sonic, wake up." He eased his eyes open, greeted by Dr. Fitch. "How do you feel? You blacked out when you were in the machine."

He sat up. He was on a flat, uncomfortable bed in a recovery room. It was completely white, just like all the other hospital rooms he'd been in. "I'm fine. How long was I out?"

"Almost all night. We ran a few more tests on you; I hope you don't mind."

"I don't care." He spat. "Where's Machu?"

"She took your son and left about an hour after you fell unconscious." His son? Heh, that had a nice ring to it.

"I'm going home." He stood.

"Mr. Sonic, wait." He handed the hedgehog a clear, orange bottle. "Take one of these every morning before you eat. It should help."

He read the label. "Anti-depressants?" He cocked an eyebrow. "I don't need these."

"Please, Mr. Sonic." It will help calm you throughout the day." He sounded worried. "It's obvious something has been bothering you. And, if you don't want to see a psychiatrist, you'll need those pills."

He left the room without saying anything, taking the prescription bottle with him.

* * *

He unlocked his door and walked inside, trying not to wake anyone. Unfortunately, Machu was seated in the adjacent room. She heard him enter. He really didn't want her stubborn attitude right now.

"Are you alright? What did the doctor say?" He didn't answer her. He just wanted to take a nap. "Sonic, what happened?" She grabbed his arm when he walked by her. "Talk to me!"

"I'm fine!" Tihocan would be woken from their yelling. He tried to lower his voice. "The doctor gave me some pills. I'll be fine. I'm just tired. Leave me alone." He snatched his arm back and went up the stairs.

He'd never understand why she cared so much.

Before going into his own room, he cracked open the door to Tihocan's room. He smiled, seeing the child's sleeping form tucked in his bed. He closed the door quietly and crawled into his own bed, beyond tired. His bed was so comfortable. It felt like he was lying on a cloud. He could always look to his bed for comfort.

He fell asleep, returning to the Hell that captured his mind.

He awoke on Silver's lumpy bed. The white hedgehog was slumped against a vanity dresser. His head was bent down, making it unable to see his face. Sonic stood. His foot bumped against the large knife he carried around an hour ago.

"Silver?" He called. "Silver? What's wrong?"

The white hedgehog lifted his head, lazily casting his gaze to him. He didn't say anything. He just sat there, staring at him.

What could he do? He sighed with defeat, knowing he wasn't going to get any further information. He picked up his knife and dragged it with him as he exited the room. He wondered where his crowbar was.

Wait, something wasn't right.

Though Silver's room was the same, the walls of the hospital had changed. They seemed more comfortable. Faded pictures and paintings were on the steel walls. It appeared to once be the inside of a house, but the color had peeled off and the carpet had melted away. There were no fans, but instead unfamiliar machines that let out an unhealthy amount of smoke.

It was hot. It was always hot here.

He couldn't understand why, but this place seemed so familiar to him. It was as if he stood in a different version of his own home. He glanced toward his right to see another door. He walked over to it. It was locked with steel bars and barbed wire. He'd seen this door before. He'd seen those animal stickers somewhere. But, why couldn't he remember where? He noticed the large slit replacing the handle. He would need the dagger.

Maybe Silver knew where it was. He returned to the white hedgehog's room, finding it unoccupied. He cursed under his breath and slammed the door shut. Whirling around, he found stairs off to his left. He darted down them, stopping when he caught sight of the front door.

_His_ front door.

This was his house. Sonic had brought his house to Hell with him. How was this possible?

Or, was the Devil playing tricks on him?

He walked into the kitchen behind the stairs, immediately overcome by the scent of rotting food. There, on the kitchen table, was a dead and quickly rotting skinless dog. Its mouth was open. Flies jumped around it. As he stepped closer, he noticed a faint golden glow coming from inside the animal.

He reached into it, grabbing what he thought to be the handle of something. He pulled it out and recoiled, covering his mouth for fear of vomiting.

It was the dagger.

What a disgusting way to hide a key. Tihocan would be horrified.

Tihocan!

That's whose room it was. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He rushed back up the stairs. The blade bumped against the steel floor, almost flying out of his hand. He ignored Silver's room and shoved the dagger into the lock. It turned on its own. The bars disappeared into the floor. The barbed wire melted away. He waited for it to open by itself.

It didn't.

He waited, but nothing happened. He tried to push the door open, using the handle of the dagger as a knob. It was stuck. He kicked it. He attacked it with his knife. He stopped when he heard something.

…

_SCRAPE…_

_SCRAPE…_

Where was that coming from? He stepped away from the door, frightened.

_SCRAPE…_

Where was that coming from? Where?

_SCRAPE…_

From inside the room? What was making it?

Suddenly, it stopped. He stared at the door, head curiously tilted to the side.

A blade similar to his knife was thrust through the door, shattering the wood. It easily sliced through his abdomen. He spat blood out onto the floor. The world around him began to fade.

Where was he?


	7. BRING ME MY SON

Whooooooo. The next set of chapters might be a little boring.

And, thanks to Skyelara for the grammar advice, but I've already been yelled at by literally all my highschool English teachers for not using proper dialogue grammar. It's just a bad habit. For some reason, my mind likes to think proper dialogue grammar only applies to novels, cause I forget about it every time I try to type something up for this site. XD

But, I digress.

_

* * *

_

_For every sin a child has, must be a punishment to bear.  
__Your friends are now beyond our reach: trapped deep within his lair._

**STATION SQUARE, MOBIUS  
****Sonic's House  
****8:14 AM  
****05.15.19**

He eased his eyes open, feeling a pressure on his stomach. Tihocan was seated on him, smiling brightly. He sat up. His head was spinning. "Uncle Sonic? Are you okay? Machu said you died at the hospital last night. Did you die?"

He yawned. "No, Tihocan. I'm fine." The child jumped off the bed. He glanced at the clock. For some reason, he'd been waking up later than usual.

"Machu wants you downstairs." He rushed out of the room, thinking the blue hedgehog was following him.

Sonic pushed the blanket away. His breath caught in his throat. Blood had stained his bed. He touched his abdomen, realizing he was fine. The gold blade was lying on the pillow beside the stain. He picked it up, his hands shaking.

How did this get here? He always remembered bringing things with him, but never having things brought back from the other side. Why was this here? Why didn't the knife come with him? He looked around, finding nothing out of place. There was a doll sitting on his windowsill, but he didn't think much of it. He tried to calm himself, leaning against the door frame for support. He was so confused. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Whatever. He'd figure it out after breakfast. He tossed the dagger onto his bed and stumbled down the stairs, still shaking.

Tihocan was seated at the table, waiting for his plate to be prepared. Machu was at the stove, as always. She normally fixed bacon on a school day, but the kitchen had a different scent this morning. He sat down, across from the child as usual, and looked around with an aura of worry.

"Uncle Sonic?" He jumped. "Are you okay? You look sick."

Machu immediately turned her attention to him. "What? Sonic, did you take your medicine?" He shook his head slowly. She pointed. "Go. Take it and come down for breakfast." She was always so demanding.

He dragged himself up the stairs and into the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom. He pulled his new prescription out of the cabinet. Machu always had everything in order. She was always so perfect. He closed the cabinet and stared at himself in the mirror. He frowned. Look at him. He's such a mess. His quills stuck out in random places and he looked as if he hadn't had any sleep in the past few days. As he continued to stare at his reflection, he noticed a whitish figure behind him.

Silver.

He whirled around, heartbeat quickening. But, nothing was there. The door was closed.

Sonic wanted to turn back. He wanted to face the white hedgehog in the mirror and ask him his questions. But, he didn't. He just wanted everything to go away. To return to normal. But, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

He had such a bad headache.

He exited the room, holding his head. Maybe if he just ignored everything it would elude him. It would vanish and leave him be. He sat at the table, unscrewing the top of the bottle. Tihocan watched him closely. He took out one of the small white pills. Smiling, he showed it to the child, who seemed overly interested in it. He took it before Machu sat beside him. She picked up her fork.

"Tihocan," He looked up. "Uncle Sonic is going to take you to school today." He smiled. Sonic rarely went to the school. "I have to clean out the attic today."

"Yay! Uncle Sonic," He turned to the blue hedgehog. "You can meet all my friends!" She smiled brightly. She always loved to watch the two bond.

He didn't seem very excited, but the medication he had taken made him forget about his nightmares. "I have to help Machu, so I can't stay for too long." He'd just go up to the attic to reflect on the old photo books he had boxed away. She would yell at him to help, but he'd be too busy to hear her.

Breakfast was finished in silence. Afterward, Tihocan rushed up the stairs to fetch his bag while Sonic slipped his shoes on. "Oh," Machu caught his attention. "Before you go, I got a letter from the doctor. You should read it when you come home."

"Why? Did something happen to Shadow?" She shook her head. He knew she wasn't going to tell him anything.

"I'll be upstairs." She said, making her way to the second floor. "Come get me if you need me." Tihocan passed her, running down the steps to Sonic.

"I'm ready!" He said, excited.

* * *

The school was pass the small hospital, pass the amusement park, pass the plaza, and almost on the other side of town. It was nearly a thirty minute walk, but it was the only school here. The child immediately ran to the playground, meeting up with his small group of friends. They were huddled near a jungle gym, chattering about their weekend adventures. Sonic stood by the gate, a soft smile forming on his face. He could faintly remember when he was here as a young child. The years flew by him so quickly.

"Uncle Sonic, come here!" Tihocan took hold of his arm, dragging him over to the other children. "Guys, his is my uncle!" They stared up at him, eyes wide, mouths open. He wasn't surprised at their reactions. He was a retired hero, though some say he let his wound control his life. The children were indifferent. He was a hero, and he was standing before them.

He didn't know what to say. "Uh…yeah, I'm Tihocan's uncle." He shrugged, arms crossed.

"Wow!" One of the smaller hedgehogs spoke. "Your uncle really _is_Sonic the Hedgehog!" With that, a small group of interested children gathered around him. He smiled nervously. An adult, a teacher he assumed, shooed them into the building. Tihocan hugged the blue hedgehog before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sonic." He was a fox and wore glasses. Just like Tails. "They're all big fans."

He chuckled. "It's alright. I get this all the time." It was a lie. He was never treated this way by the older furries. They were disappointed in him. He was pitied for giving up. No one appreciated him now, save for Machu.

"So," He leaned against the door frame. "Tihocan is yours? He's very bright."

"Uh, well. He's not my son." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm taking care of him until his father is released from the hospital."

"Well, you should be proud." He returned to his respective place inside the building. Sonic sighed and walked away.

He unlocked his front door, head down. She was already upstairs; he could hear her moving around. He tossed his keys on the small table beside the door. She immediately rushed down when she heard him coming up the stairs.

"Hey, look what I found!" She held up a tan military jacket. He found it very familiar. "It's yours, remember?" She handed it to him.

He slipped it on. It fit perfectly, though it was a little tight around the shoulders. On his right arm was a patch of the American flag. He badges were missing, but he didn't mind. He recalled clearly when he was fighting in Britain. One of his friends had asked him to assist the Allies in World War II. He had agreed to it. After all, he was legendary. Nothing could touch him.

He was wrong.

He was so wrong.

"I put your little badges in your room along with that certificate the general gave you." She was there when he received it. "I also found my old nurse uniform." Her smile faded when she noticed his uneasy expression. "C'mon upstairs. Maybe looking through some of Tihocan's old things will make you feel better. We didn't even unpack them when we moved here."

He followed her. The attic was large and dusty. They hardly ever came up here. There were two windows that let in enough light so they could see during the day. Hanging from the ceiling, and stuck in the corner, was the British military crest. He smiled to himself, memories returning. She shoved a box in his arms.

"Here. Open this one." She saluted and returned to the other side of the room, where four more boxes awaited her. He set it down and ripped the tape off. Inside was a pile of infant toys. It was from Tihocan's early childhood. He smiled softly.

Shadow's son was a handful as an infant. He would always throw things around and cover his face with his lunch. At first it was cute, but it soon became annoying. Not only would Tihocan be covered in food, but Sonic would be too. Spaghetti stains were so difficult to get out of his fur.

The child was always sick as a baby. Sometimes he couldn't keep food down. Sometimes he had memory loss, though it was hard to tell. And, on rare occasions, Tihocan would have seizures. He was always so worried. He always thought he was doing something wrong. He always thought he was a bad father without Amy.

While he was digging around, he found something in the box that didn't seem to belong. It was a doll dressed in Lolita clothing, much like the one that sat upon his windowsill this morning. It had dried blood splattered onto its black dress. He held it, confused. As he stared at it, the doll tilted its head to the side, speaking to him in a young girl's voice.

"DADDY?"

He dropped it. The sound caught Machu's attention. She rushed over to him. He was shaking. "Sonic, are you alright?" He held his head. That voice kept replaying in his mind. He just wanted it to stop. "Sonic!" She sounded worried. "Sonic, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, just as quick as it arrived, it stopped. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the doll sink into a nonexistent puddle, disappearing. He straightened himself. "I-I'm fine." He shook his head, trying to regain his composure. "I'm fine."

She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. "Are you sure?" She paused. "You feel warm." He pushed her away.

"I said I was fine." He spat.

"Sonic, please." She watched him storm down the stairs.

He just needed a break. The dusty air had gone to his head. That's it. He just needed to get some fresh air.

He sat down at the kitchen table. An opened letter was there. He stared at it. This must've been the thing Machu wanted him to read when he returned from the school. He unfolded the paper inside. It was a hand written note from Shadow's doctor:

_Sonic, Tihocan's father has requested to see you. Please come by as soon as you are available._ Signed by Dr. Harris.

He placed the note back into the envelope. Machu would be fine by herself. He chose to take the letter with him so she'd know where to find him if she became more worried than she already was. He straightened the collar of his military jacket and exited his house, shoving the keys into his pocket.

Outside, the sky was starting to darken. It was going to rain soon. He made his way to the hospital quickly, not wanting to get wet.

When he arrived, the nurse told him Dr. Harris had left for the day. The poor man had worked for two days. He deserved a break. She told him he would be able to visit Shadow on his own, since his therapy sessions have ended for the day. There were other doctors and nurses in the Seclusion Wing to assure his safety. He thanked her and made his way down the hall.

The wing was busier here than normally. He wasn't sure what was going on. Regardless, it was none of his business. He nodded to them in acknowledgement and knocked on Shadow's door. He allowed himself inside. The black hedgehog was in a catatonic state, most likely due to the drugs from his therapy. He was in his bed, lying on his back.

"Shadow? Did you want to see me?" He stayed close to the door. The black hedgehog lifted his head, gazing at Sonic with faded eyes.

"Did you bring me my son?"


	8. BRING ME MY SON 2

I really don't like this chapter for some reason.

* * *

_And if they take what is not theirs, there can be no doubt.  
__He'll stretch their skin until it snaps, and all the blood drains out._

**ORPHELIA, MOBIUS  
****Alchemilla Hospital for the Mentally Ill  
****1:34 PM  
****05.15.09**

He had trouble responding to anything. He could hardly hold himself up. He had no expression. Sonic helped him sit upright. He felt safe now, knowing the black hedgehog wouldn't be able to hurt him. He noticed a silver drip stand beside the bed. It lacked a blood pouch.

"I want to tell you something." He spoke slowly. "I want to tell you who Tihocan's mother is." That immediately caught his attention. He sat beside Shadow. "I know you're going to be mad at me, but I just want you to know." He paused, glancing at the medical device beside him.

Suddenly, Sonic was beaten over the head with the drip stand. He fell off the bed, feeling blood trickle down to his neck. Shadow straddled him, raising the metal stand above his head.

He was going to deliver the final blow.

Somehow, the blue hedgehog was able to push his rival away before his head was crushed. He scrambled to his feet, breath uneven. When he looked up, Shadow was pulling his arm back, ready to hurl the stand at him. It was thrown with such force that it became lodged in the concrete wall. Sonic was lucky he ducked in time.

He was outraged.

Shadow tackled his victim, pinning him to the floor. He grabbed Sonic's throat, suffocating him. The blue hedgehog tried to remove his rival's hands, but he was too weak.

He began to feel dizzy.

Luckily, three nurses rushed in, pulling him off and giving him some kind of medication through a needle. An unfamiliar doctor crouched down beside Sonic. He couldn't hear what he was saying. He suddenly felt so tired. Just leave him be. A quick nap and everything will be okay.

No, it'll never be okay.

And, it's his fault.

* * *

It was so warm here. He didn't want to get up. It was so comfortable. He felt someone gently shake his shoulder. No, just a few more minutes. Someone called his name. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to stay in bed. He just wanted to sleep. His name was called again.

Wait. That voice sounded familiar.

Amy?

He shot upward. She was sitting on the bed beside him. His eyes widened. She was alive. He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Amy!" Tears began to fill his eyes. "You're alive!"

She giggled. "Of course I'm alive." Her voice suddenly softened. "Are you alright? You seem to be acting differently."

"No." He couldn't get rid of his smile. "Everything's fine now."

She stood, fixing her nightgown. "Well, I'm going to wake up Tails."

Tails was here too? He was alive?

Everything was alright. It was perfect.

He stood, stretching. The sunlight was pouring in through the window. His life seemed so much better. So much brighter. So much happier. So…

He looked at the calendar. The year was 2013. Six years ago. When that horrible incident befell them. He wasn't living in paradise.

He was reliving their deaths.

He shut the curtains. He became angry. He ripped the velvet down. He slammed a nearby vase against the wall. Sonic sat on the edge of his bed, sobbing silently. Amy had heard the commotion and rushed upstairs to check on him.

"Sonic? What happened?" She rubbed his back, trying to calm him. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, Amy. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Please, forgive me."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" She sounded worried. "Did you have a bad dream last night?" Her smile returned. "Go downstairs and get yourself something to eat. It'll make you feel better." She stood and made her way to the bathroom. He watched her until the door closed. Standing, he groggily made his way down the steps.

Tails looked up from the spot at the kitchen table. "Morning Sonic." He noticed his friend's worried expression. "Are you alright?" He sat at the table, refusing to speak. "Sonic? Do you want me to get you something to eat?" He shook his head. "Sure?" The fox took his glasses off, frowning when he didn't get a response. "Sonic?" He called again.

Sonic placed his head on the table, trying to think of ways to prevent their deaths. Then, a thought crossed him.

Why did he care?

They've already died once. He couldn't stop the inevitable. It was bound to happen whether he wanted it to or not. He straightened himself, eyes glazed over with thought. No, he shouldn't worry about them. What's done is done. It's out of his hands now. There was nothing he could do.

He stood and wandered over to the pantry. He dug through it, his appetite suddenly leaving him. He closed the door and sighed.

"Hey, Tails." The fox looked up from his book. "Do you…" He paused, wondering how his friend would react to such a strange question. "Do you think it's possible for Shadow to have a son?"

"With who?" He seemed to be interested in their conversation.

"I don't know. Just in general, I guess." He shrugged, sitting back down at the table.

"Well, it certainly doesn't seem like him, but I'm sure it's possible." He closed his book. "I'd feel sorry for his kid, though. He'd probably be neglected."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." He decided to drop the conversation. It was starting to make him uneasy.

"What do you think his son would be named?" Tails pondered aloud. "Midnight? Dark? Or, maybe Maria?"

"Tihocan." He said softly. "The child's name would be Tihocan. He'd be smart and energetic…and cute and sweet. He'd go to school every day, and he'd smile often." He chuckled to himself. "And he'd hug you." He smiled. "He's so cute."

Tails cocked an eyebrow. "If his child turns out like that, he probably didn't raise it."

Sonic was snapped back into reality, or what he perceived it to be now. He realized he had been thinking aloud. "Uh, nevermind, Tails. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Right, sorry."

They sat in silence for a while. Amy broke it by waltzing into the room with a bright smile. She gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek and sat beside him. He smiled slightly. She frowned.

"Sonic, what's wrong?"

He wanted to change fate, but knew he couldn't. "Nothing." He said, looking away. "I didn't get any sleep last night, that's all."

Her smile returned. "Well, take a nap later today, then." She stood. "I'm going out to the plaza today. I should be back with lunch."

"Amy," He caught her attention before she left. "Stay away from Shadow."

She gave Sonic a confused look. "Why?"

"Just stay away from him. Don't ask me any questions. Please, just listen to me."

She nodded and exited through the door with a brisk walk. He and Tails were left alone until the fox stood, leaving the room. Sonic wanted to follow him. He knew he did the previous time he experienced this. But, he didn't want to today.

Today, he stayed at the table, thinking. He knew he would be informed of their deaths around midnight. He should just get some rest. He was tired. Tails would awake him before telling the hedgehog he was leaving to search for Amy. Sonic would push him away, uncaring. He would go back to sleep and soon regret everything.

He had nothing to do. Climbing up the stairs, he crawled back into bed. It was so comfortable. So…very comfortable…

* * *

"Sonic!" No, not now. Please. "Sonic, wake up!" Five more minutes. "Sonic!" AH! Cold!

He jumped awake, angrily spitting out water. "Tails, what the hell?"

"Amy hasn't returned yet. It's almost eight." He frowned. "I'm getting worried."

Sonic wiped his face with a towel. His fur was soaked. "Maybe she's just late. The lines could've been long or something." He pretended not to care. She was probably already dead by now. "This isn't the first time she's promised to be here at a certain time and lied to us."

Tails nodded. "I know, but she usually calls us if she's going to be late." He began to fidget. "I'm really worried. I'm going to go look for her."

"Alright." He could do nothing to stop it. "Call me when you find her." H nodded to the fox as he was leaving.

There was nothing he could do now. Nothing but wait. He just had to wait for that dreadful phone call. And, afterward he'd visit the site of their deaths. He'd stare at their mutilated bodies. He'd stare at them and feel depression overcome his mind.

He went downstairs. He sat at the table, rubbing his temples. Why did he have to go through this again? Why him? Why didn't he die? He should've died. He wanted to die.

How long did it take for him to be notified? He glanced up at the clock. He would receive a call in about four hours. Until then, he should get himself something to eat. He wandered over to the refrigerator, getting an orange for himself. He returned to the table and began peeling the skin off. He tossed them onto an unfolded napkin. What could he do to occupy himself?

Watch television? He flipped through the channels. Nah, there was nothing good on. He turned it off. He could read the paper. He didn't read the newspaper last time.

Before he could think about anything else, the phone rang. The sudden sound made him jump. He glanced at the clock. Both hands rotated quickly to the time when he should've received the call.

It was just a dream, Sonic.

He picked up the receiver. The person on the other end told him to come down to the outskirts of the city. He knew exactly where to go. There was a junkyard where he'd meet up with a few officers who would tell him both Tails and Amy were dead.

He slipped on a jacket and exited, using his speed to make his way to the respective area. He loved the feeling of wind wiping through his quills. When he arrived, Shadow was arguing with one of the officers. His hands were cuffed behind him.

"I didn't kill anyone!" He struggled. "Damnit! What makes you think I would kill either of them?" He noticed Sonic. "Faker! Tell them I wouldn't kill Amy!"

No, not this time. He wouldn't stand up for the murderer this time.

"Sonic! I didn't kill them!"

"I don't believe you."

"What the hell do you mean? You know I wouldn't kill them! Sonic!"

He turned away. No, don't say anything. Just ignore him, Sonic.

"Faker! Bring me my son!"


	9. BRING ME MY SON 3

Bleh. This chapter is boring and there's too much dialogue.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside!

* * *

_Remember to always behave, for sins he won't abide.  
__He wields a rusty, jagged blade, to cut out your insides._

**STATION SQUARE, MOBIUS  
****Sonic's House  
****8:49 PM  
****05.15.19**

He groaned, waking on his own bed. He stared at the slowly rotation ceiling fan, trying to remember what happened. He recalled as he rubbed his throat. How could he forget? He was strangled by Tihocan's father. He sat up, coughing harshly. His curtains were closed to block the light. He smoothed his quills back and stood.

Damn. He had a really bad headache.

Sonic stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Machu was sitting at the table, drinking a warmed cup of tea. She looked up at him, smiling softly. "Hey. I'm sorry." She turned away. "I should've gone with you."

He sat across from her. "It's fine. There's nothing you could've done about it, anyway." He rubbed his neck. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He sighed. "How's Tihocan?"

"I sent him to bed early. Sonic," She placed her hand atop his. It made him feel uncomfortable. "I seriously think you should consider signing that contract. He isn't doing us any good. Just," She stopped. It wasn't like her to say things like this. "Get rid of him."

She was right. Shadow had to go.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I'll take Tihocan there tomorrow."

"But, he has school."

He shrugged. "I'll take him there afterward. It shouldn't take long, anyway. But," He looked away. "I don't know how they'll kill the Ultimate Lifeform."

"They'll find a way Sonic." She smiled, reassuring him. "Don't worry." He nodded.

Don't worry, Sonic.

Don't worry.

* * *

He found something in the attic to occupy his mind until morning. He flipped through his old photo books. Each picture held precious memories for him, and he relived them with each glance. It calmed him for some reason. He was emotionally unstable back then, and often looked to these books for comfort.

Around eight in the morning, he climbed down the stairs and to the others in the kitchen. Tihocan appeared happy to see him. He sat across from the child, smiling as best as he could.

"Hey, Tihocan. Do you want to see Daddy today?"

The child became excited. "Really, Uncle Sonic? Today?"

"Yup. But," He pointed a finger. "You have to go to school immediately afterward. Okay?" Tihocan nodded.

Machu frowned at him. "Don't you want something to eat before you go?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll eat when I get back."

She crossed her arms. "You always say that, Sonic."

They weren't ready to release Shadow yet – The doctors were still running shock therapy tests. So, the two were forced to wait in the adjacent room until Tihocan's father had calmed himself. It was nearly impossible to upset that child. He was always so happy. Sonic was jealous sometimes. He wanted to be happy, but knew his misery was his own fault.

"Uncle Sonic, why are we here? Don't we usually see Daddy on the weekends?" He smiled, eyes glittering.

The blue hedgehog sighed, patting the child's head. "Well," He wasn't sure what to say. "This might be the last time you see him."

Tihocan tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean? Is he leaving? Where's he going?"

Sonic choked on his words. "Daddy is going to a different world." The child seemed confused. "He's going to a faraway place, and he won't be able to see you again. So, we're here today to tell him goodbye."

"Oh." Tihocan sighed. "I'll miss him. Do you think they'll have doctors where he goes? They have doctors to take care of him, right Uncle Sonic?"

He tried to smile. "Yes. They will have people to care for him. Daddy will be much safer there than here. That's why I want him to go."

The child nodded. "I wish he didn't have to go so far. Can I take a picture?"

"Hey!" He shouted playfully as Tihocan dug through the pocket of his military jacket. "Get out of there!" He shooed the child's hand away, giving him the desired camera. A nurse came up to them, telling the two that Shadow was ready for visitors. She was a tan hedgehog. And, for a brief moment, Sonic found her attractive. "Thanks. Let's go, Tihocan." The child jumped off the chair, excited.

She led them into the Male Seclusion Wing. He couldn't stop staring at her for some reason. Tihocan rushed ahead of them and pulled the door open, but Sonic shut it before he was able to get inside. He shook his head at the child. "Mr. Sonic," Her voice was so pretty. "I'll watch your son." She smiled brightly. He felt his face heat up.

The inside of Shadow's room was empty, save for the old bed. The pictures had been taken down. The table was removed. Shadow was strapped to the wall opposite to the door. He had a strange blinking collar wrapped tightly around his throat. There was a remote with a red button sitting on the floor. The doctors must've forgotten it. He picked it up and pushed the only button. A small jolt of electricity surged throughout the black hedgehog's body, waking him.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled, his voice weak and raspy. "I never agreed to see you."

"I brought Tihocan with me." He was calm. "This is the last time you're going to see him."

Shadow became uneasy. "What are you talking about?" He knew. He knew he was going to die. But, when? "You're going to kill me, aren't you? Will you give me my son before you do?"

Sonic frowned. "Yes. On one condition." He tossed the remote into the air and caught it, a smug look on his face. He felt untouchable. "You tell me who Tihocan's mother is, and he's yours."

His rival shook his head. "No. Give me my son first." He was shocked. The blue hedgehog held the button down, making it last longer. "Alright!" He cried, struggling to get free from the wall. "I'll tell you!"

"Who is it?" He demanded, refusing to let go of the remote. Shadow cried out again. Smoke rose up from the collar. His throat was being burned. "Tell me, damnit!"

"Amy!" Sonic dropped the remote, stunned. The black hedgehog relaxed, breathing heavily. "It was an accident, Sonic." His brow was covered with sweat, and his right eye was closed halfway. "I had no intention to hurt you, or Tails, or anyone." He coughed, spitting out blood. "I just wanted Maria back."

Sonic fell to his knees. That didn't sound like Amy at all. She didn't have a love interest in his rival. Or, did she? If so, why did she live with him? Why didn't she tell him that she was moving on? He felt so deceived. He shook his head, unable to believe what he had just been told. It couldn't be true.

"I don't believe you!" He shouted, tears filling his eyes. "She wouldn't do that to me…"

He snorted. "You think I had _sex_ with her? It was an accident that she died." He desperately tried to get free.

He stood. "You did kill them. I knew it!"

"No!" Shadow had gotten himself down from the wall. "I didn't kill her!"

"Yes you did!"

"Listen to me, damnit!"

"Fuck you!"

"I needed spare parts of Tihocan!"

He stopped shouting. "W-What?"

"I couldn't create Tihocan with just a dead embryo. I needed more: a personality, intelligence, a soul." He shook his head. Sonic had never seen him this way before. He was so remorseful. "I just needed one DNA sample from her, but she took everything too far. I tried to save her. I didn't want anyone to die; you have to believe me."

The blue hedgehog rubbed his temples. "Just take a picture with your son so we can get this over with." He opened the door and allowed the child inside.

"Daddy!" They hugged. "I missed you! Why do you have to leave?"

He frowned. "I'm going to see someone I've missed for a long time."

"Who?" He sounded serious.

"Her name is Maria." He pulled what appeared to be a rusted scalpel from inside his mattress. "Daddy is very proud of you." Sonic's ears perked up. "He wants you to know you've made him very proud. Daddy will never forget you." He rose the medical knife up.

Shadow was going to kill his son.

"D-Daddy…what are you doing?"

The blue hedgehog grabbed the child before he was stabbed in the stomach. Unfortunately, Tihocan's arm was sliced open. "Give him back!" Shadow tried to bury his scalpel into his son again, but Sonic stopped him. "Faker! Move!"

They struggled. One tried to stab his opponent. The other tried to reach the fallen remote that controlled the collar. Tihocan sat in the corner, sobbing loudly and holding his bleeding arm.

"Stop it, Shadow!" He shouted, trying to keep the blade away from his throat. "Tihocan! Get out of here!"

The child complied, scrambling to his feet. He pulled open the heavy concrete door. A nurse rushed over to him, worried. Sonic was finally able to push his rival away. He stepped on the red button before getting attacked again. Shadow fell to his knees, trying to rid his neck of the shock collar. The female hedgehog from earlier pulled him off the remote.

Shadow was unconscious. But, not for long.

He and the child were rushed to a separate wing that treated patients' wounds. Tihocan was still crying as his arm was being bandaged. Sonic was fine. He was more concerned with the small, grey hedgehog's mental health. When the doctor left, they embraced in a gentle hug.

"I'm so sorry, Tihocan. Uncle Sonic tried to protect you." He attempted to calm the child. "He doesn't want you to think Daddy hates you. He's just unhealthy."

Tihocan wiped his tears from his eyes, head resting on his guardian's shoulder. "I don't hate anyone, Uncle Sonic."

He tightened his grip on the small hedgehog. "I love you, Tihocan. I promise I'll always protect you. I promise."

"Thanks, Uncle Sonic."


	10. FATE'S CRUEL HAND

I'm sorry. I tried to update yesterday, but our district's superintendent is a bitch. I got frostbite while walking home. My fingers still hurt a little because I was a dumb ass and ran my hands under warm water. (The really sad thing is I was wearing two pairs of gloves. Yes. That's how cold it is here.)

Anyway, to those of you waiting for me to finish one of my other stories, (ADiP), I will update it eventually. I've just been busying rewriting the last chapter because it has to be super epic. XD

* * *

_The lying little children, with souls selfish and small,  
__Will find their wriggling tongues cut out, and nailed to his wall._

**STATION SQUARE, MOBIUS  
****Sonic's House  
1****2:03 PM  
****05.16.19**

"What?" She sounded angry. A bad mix of worry and anger. "He tried to kill Tihocan?" She pulled the child into an involuntary hug. "Oh God, did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." He said, voice muffled by her bosom. "Please let go. My arm hurts."

"I'm sorry." She released him. "Go get your bag. I'll take you to school."

Sonic stepped into the conversation, concerned. "School? Machu, he was almost killed by his father. Don't you think the kid deserves a break?"

She crossed her arms. "I don't know how your parents raised you, Sonic. But, there's no excuse for missing school."

"Are you kidding me-?" He was cut short by the young child.

"It's okay, Uncle Sonic." He smiled. "I'll be fine."

His expression softened. "Sure, Tihocan? You can stay home for today if you want." He crouched down to the small hedgehog's level. "We won't be mad at you."

Tihocan shook his head. "I'm okay, Uncle Sonic. Really." He held his injured arm. "I just hope no one makes fun of me." He spoke the latter in a quiet, almost inaudible voice.

Sonic felt so much pity for him. The other children knew Tihocan's father was in a mental hospital. Some understood the concept more than others. They'd pick on him, call him hurtful names, and throw objects at him: books, pencils, wads of paper, sometimes even rocks. Talking to the teachers wouldn't do him any good, as the adults just laughed at the blue hedgehog's failure. He wished he could do something. He wished he could make all the ridicule stop. But, he knew he'd only make things worse.

He sighed, complying with the child's request to return to school. "I'll take him, Machu." He said, placing a hand on Tihocan's shoulder. "I want to speak with his teacher, too."

"Why, Uncle Sonic?"

"That's none of your business, Tihocan. It's just between me and Mr. Kakusumi. Go get your bag." Machu narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious.

* * *

"That poor child." Mr. Kakusumi, a slender yellow porcupine, was the only teacher for Tihocan's grade level. "I could never imagine how it must feel to be so neglected." He was a wise person, but sometimes Sonic didn't approve of his teaching methods. "I'll keep a close eye on him."

"Actually," Sonic spoke with a harsh tone. "I'd prefer it if Tihocan stayed inside for a few days. Just until all this blows over." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

The teacher chuckled. "Honestly, I don't think that isolating him with help him with any of his issues. And, I can't teach biology without taking the kids outside."

"Teach him out of a textbook, then."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sonic. But, I believe children learn better if they experience things firsthand. I assure you that-" He was rudely cut off.

"Listen here, you modern-day hippie," He growled. "I want my son to stay indoors. If not, I'll have your teaching license ripped from you so quickly it'll tear the flesh off your hands."

"Very well, then." He sighed, frowning. "I'll put him in a separate class for a week." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Happy, Mr. Sonic?"

"Yes." He turned to the door. Before he could leave, Mr. Kakusumi said something that caught his attention.

"I used to look up to you, Sonic. You were my idol when I was younger. But…you just fell apart." He paused. "I can't help but pity you and the child that you raise."

He exited the building, slamming the door as he did. Sonic looked over at the playground. Tihocan was sitting by himself on the swing set. He stared down at his arm sadly, poking it. The blue hedgehog couldn't resist – He had to comfort the child. He glanced over his shoulder and casually walked over to the swings. He sat down.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Recess is almost over, Uncle Sonic." They didn't make eye contact. It was too awkward.

He looked around, wondering where all the children from the previous day were. "Where are all your friends?" The child shrugged. "Do you have friends?"

Tihocan looked up. "I-I have friends, Uncle Sonic."

"Then why aren't you playing with them?" The child stared down at his feet, kicking a small, nearby rock.

"Because they're mean to me."

"Then they're not your friends are they?" Both hedgehogs' ears perked up as the school bell rang. "I'll come back later to pick you up, okay?" Sonic stood.

"Wait." Tihocan jumped up. "I don't feel good. Can you take me home?" He knew the child wasn't sick. He frowned, knowing the small, grey hedgehog was terrified of facing everyone and getting ridiculed. He couldn't deal with the mental stress of knowing parents told their children to stay away from.

As if Shadow's insanity was a disease.

"Sure." He held onto Tihocan's hand while they made their way back home. The two stopped as they were passing the park. "Machu wouldn't know if we went on the seesaw for a while." He smiled. "C'mon."

There were so many good memories attached to this place. It was newly built since the old park was shut down for reasons unknown. Sometimes Sonic would visit this place to relax and think about what he could've done differently. Maybe he'd still have his reputation. Maybe Shadow wouldn't feel the need to want Maria so badly. Maybe Tihocan wouldn't exist. Maybe his friends would still be alive.

But, maybe this is the way things are supposed to be. Maybe he's supposed to be the child's father figure. Maybe this is all part of another big adventure. What would he have to do this time? Collect all of the Chaos Emeralds and transport Tihocan to a safer dimension? He chuckled to himself.

If only.

He was still a child deep down inside. He still loved morning cartoons, and he'd still ride the roller coasters, and he'd still eat a tub of ice cream without getting sick. He had missed so many years of his own childhood, due to his impulse to save the world, and seemed to relive them through Tihocan. It made him want to spend more time with the child. Like now. They were rekindling a lost relationship, even if they didn't know it.

"Y'know," He said, smiling to himself. He was pushing the child on a swing. "I used to come to the park almost every day after school."

"Really?" Tihocan glanced over his shoulder. "Did your Daddy take you?"

Sonic barely remembered his father. "I came here by myself most of the time."

"Were you alone? Was your Daddy in the hospital too?"

He chuckled. "No, Tihocan. I left home when I was young. I had to save everyone."

"Oh, right. Do you miss your Daddy?"

"Yeah." He hadn't seen his parents in years. He didn't want to see them now, it would be too awkward. "But, I'm sure they're proud of me."

"I would be proud if I was your Daddy, Uncle Sonic." Tihocan smiled, skidding to a stop. He stood. "Uncle Sonic, don't you think we should go home?" He didn't know what time it was, but he was certain the two should leave.

"Probably. Machu's going to kill us." He crouched down, letting the child climb onto his back.

Sonic remembered when his own father treated him this way: giving him piggyback rides, taking him to the park, showing him the unexplainable. He wanted to do such things with Tihocan, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. He wanted to show the child his famous speed, but knew he wasn't able to. He felt as if he was a useless father to the child. This was the least he could do. A short piggyback ride was all he could give.

His knee hurt too much. It always hurt. He was sick of it, but there was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could do. He limped the remainder of the way home.

"Sonic!" She whacked him on the head with her wooden spoon. "What's wrong with you? Why didn't you take Tihocan to school?" She hit him again. "What did we talk about this morning?" Another strike to his head. No wonder he had so many mental problems.

"Tihocan wanted to go to the park!" The child sulked behind Sonic, afraid of the wooden spoon. "He didn't want to go to school! I'm not going to force the kid to torture himself!"

"There are no excuse-"

He shouted at her. "You don't know what it's like!" She was shocked at his reaction and stepped back. "You don't know what it's like to be hated because of something out of your control! You don't know what it's like to get kicked out of public buildings, or schools, or restaurants because everyone hates you! Just back off!" He pushed her out of his way and stormed up the stairs, slamming his door shut.

She frowned. "Tihocan." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let's go get you a snack."

Sonic had looked himself in his room like an arrogant teen. He sat on his bed, fists clenched. Why did he shout at her? He wasn't mad at her. He was mad at himself, at what he's turned into. He didn't mean to get angry. Sighing, he looked up at the end table across from him. That strange doll was staring at him, head tilted to the side. His heartbeat quickened. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid of the toy. There was something about it that unnerved him.

He wanted to get rid of it. He stood and picked it up, frowning.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DADDY?" It spoke in a cracked female voice. He glared at it.

"I'm getting rid of you." He walked over to his window.

"BUT, I LOVE YOU, DADDY."

"Whatever." He opened his window and tossed it out. When he turned around, it was sitting on his bed.

"YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME, DADDY." He froze. "I AM GOING TO STAY WITH YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER." He stepped back. "RING AROUND THE ROSY." It was singing. "POCKETS FULL OF POSY."

He bumped into the end table, seeing the dagger upon it. Machu must've placed it here. He picked it up and drove it into the doll's head. Blood began to cover the blade and his hand.

"IT HURTS."

"Shut up!" He removed the weapon and threw the doll out the window a second time. "Just leave me alone!" He slammed it shut, ignoring the strange stares he was receiving from everyone.

The doll was still sitting there on the bed, grinning eerily at him. "I'M STILL HERE, DADDY."

He dropped the dagger and rushed out of the room, holding his head. Machu and Tihocan were sitting on the couch. The two looked up when he walked in. He was shaking violently. She led him over to the couch, worried. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about anything right now."

She crossed her arms. "Did you take your medicine this morning?" He'd forgotten he needed to take that. She could tell from his face that he hadn't. "Go take your medicine, Sonic. It's probably why you're so jumpy."

He returned up the stairs, complying. Tihocan looked at her, worried. "Is Uncle Sonic going to be put in a hospital like Daddy? Is he really that sick?"

"No, Tihocan." She sighed. "He's just having a hard time right now. He had some bad things happen to him in the past. Uncle Sonic just needs to get over it."

"Is there something wrong with him?" He frowned. "Is Uncle Sonic going to die?" She pulled him into a hug. "I don't want Uncle Sonic to die!"

"There, there. No one is going to die. Just calm down." She patted his back. "Uncle Sonic will be fine, don't worry."

Sonic had heard the entire conversation. His heart sank. He had two people in this house that cared more about him than anyone in this world, and he was abandoning them. He took the bottle from the cabinet behind the mirror. He stared at it. This little prescription bottle was the only thing that kept him in the real world. Was it the real world? Was everything surrounding him real? He couldn't tell the difference. He couldn't tell the difference between reality and fantasy. Did this supposed fantasy even exist?

He took one of the small white pills, almost immediately feeling the calming effect. He closed the mirror. Silver was staring back at him. The white hedgehog placed his hand on the glass, waiting for Sonic to mimic him.

But, he didn't. He just didn't care anymore. Silver's death wasn't his fault, so he didn't care.

He exited the bathroom and wandered into the adjacent room, curious to see if the doll was still there. It wasn't. Nor was the decorative dagger. His room was barren of the Hellish objects. It was a great relief for him. He returned downstairs to find the two had exited the living room and left to the kitchen. Machu was preparing dinner. Tihocan was seated at the kitchen table, drawing something. He glanced over the child's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked, unsure of what the unfinished picture was supposed to be.

"Nothing." He replied, refusing to explain anything. Was it going to be a surprise for him?

"Sure you don't want to tell Uncle Sonic?" He smiled.

"No! Go away!" He playfully pushed the older hedgehog away.

Sonic chuckled, feeling better. It was as if the medication turned everything back to normal. It made him happy. Until he glanced over Machu's shoulder. She wasn't good at making gumbo. He never liked the taste of it either, even when prepared professionally. His stomach churned and he suddenly felt sick. She glared at him.

"What? You don't like my food?"

"Well," He looked away. "Not necessarily. It just doesn't taste very good."

She frowned, crossing her arms. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're not a good cook." He said, honest. She huffed and turned back to her pot. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Whatever." She spat. He shrugged and turned back to Tihocan. The child covered the paper, not wanting Sonic to see what he was drawing. He never realized how happy he was here.

With the assistance of medicine.


	11. FATE'S CRUEL HAND 2

_The bullies and their spiteful wrath will find torment as well.  
__Soon he will strike them where they stand and drag them into hell._

**STATION SQUARE, MOBIUS  
****Sonic's House  
****1:39 AM  
****05.17.19**

_TICK TOCK_

_TICK TOCK_

_TICK TOCK_

He sat at his desk, locked away in his room. With the other members of the house asleep, he had nothing to do but scribble his thoughts down in a diary. It was a small, black book with his name carved in silver on the cover. Tails gave it to him the week he died. It was as if he knew his death would arrive soon and he wanted to leave something behind. Sonic hadn't used it until now. It had about two hundred pages in it, but he didn't care to count.

He easily became bored after placing the book away. It was almost four in the morning. Time passed so quickly. He decided to take a walk outside for a while. The cold, crisp air would help to clear his head.

It was warmer than he expected outside. Normally it was chilly, especially so early in the morning. The effects of summer were starting to show: the warming weather, the various flowers, the early rising of the sun, and the calm feeling that came with the sounds of birds chirping. He removed his military jacket and hung it over his arm, carrying it. Where would he go? He should probably check on Shadow and apologize for his behavior the previous day. He felt guilty for the ebony hedgehog's misfortune, for what seemed like the first time.

Maybe he could see that beautiful nurse, too.

He never really took the time to appreciate the world around him until now. There were so many things he was fond of. The smell of a bakery opening. The moonlight dancing across the water. The sound of wind whispering through the trees. He sighed, feeling content with himself.

But, it was just the medication. He was calm because of the medicine. Had he not taken it, he'd be in his bed, shivering with fear. He didn't want to believe a little white pill controlled his emotions.

The asylum towered over him. There was a rusted gate that always seemed open. Trees had been but down in the open spaces, being turned into benches for visitors. The parking lot was behind the building. It was hardly ever used, save for a few ambulances. Mobians didn't particularly like vehicles. He never really noticed the sickly green color the hospital seemed to have before.

Sonic stepped inside, surprised to see so many people busy at this time. The gorgeous nurse from yesterday was seated at the reception desk in the lobby. He checked his appearance in a nearby bathroom before walking up to her. She straightened herself, smiling brightly.

"Good morning, Mr. Sonic." She giggled. "It's awfully early. Why are you here?

He leaned on the counter, grinning. "I'm here to see Shadow, but I assume he's asleep by now. So, I'll just wait." He glanced at her nametag. "Victoria? That's pretty name."

A familiar doctor interrupted their short conversation. "Mr. Sonic?" It was as if he didn't want the blue hedgehog to be around the nurse. "Come this way, please." Dr. Harris led him into the Seclusion Wing. "I don't mean to be rude, but my niece isn't interest in anyone like you."

He wasn't surprised. He was used to rejection by now. Sonic let out a let out a disappointed sigh. The doctor nodded to him before leaving the forgotten hero alone in the wing. The door had been locked. He was stuck here. Not thinking much of it, he opened the door to Shadow's room, feeling a cold mist overcome him.

"Why are you here? I never requested to see you." He spoke with a hoarse voice. His throat had been wrapped with taut bandages. He was sitting on the edge of his bed. The table had suddenly returned, and upon it was a stack of drawings done it crayon. There were most likely from Tihocan. "You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous at this hour."

"I'm sorry." He said, keeping his hand on the handle of the door. "I'm sorry about your-"

The ebony hedgehog shook his head slowly. "I know. You didn't mean to hurt me. You just wanted information." He chuckled. "You're so selfish. All you can think about is yourself. Maybe you should consider someone else before acting on your own accord!" He spat, fists clenched.

Sonic glared. "I came here to apologize, but if you're just going to yell at me, I think I'll leave." He opened the door, his back to his rival.

"Leave where?" Shadow was smart for someone locked away in complete solitude. "You're stuck with me until the doctor returns. And, I personally don't think he'll care if you're dead."

Feeling uncomfortable, he decided to change the subject. "Why should I give you your son if you're just going to kill him?" He closed the concrete door.

"You don't understand anything, do you?" Sonic seemed confused. "Have you been having these weird dreams lately? Like you're in another world? With strange humanoid monsters?"

"N-No." He responded, trying to keep his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've seen them. I know you have." The blue hedgehog became uneasy. "I can make all that go away, Sonic." Shadow stepped forward. "I can bring Amy back, and I can make all those demons leave your mind."

"What are you trying to say?" His voice was shaky. "If you kill Tihocan, how will that make everything better?"

"You don't know why I made him."

"No, I don't know. And frankly, I don't believe that Tihocan is Amy's son." He swung open the door and left. It locked shut on its own. The cell beside Shadow's was open, and the prisoner was hanging through the bars.

"You've seen…the monsters too?" He spoke in a creepy voice. A chill trickled down Sonic's spine. "You've seen them?" He stepped away. "They have names. They're all after you, Sonic. Especially the grey one."

Silver?

Wait, how did the prisoner know his name?

Before he had a chance to get his thoughts together, the doctor unlocked the door. He was followed by a small group of nurses. "Mr. Sonic, visiting hours are over. Shadow needs to take his medicine now."

He nodded in acknowledgement and slipped his jacket on before returning outside. The air was still warm, perhaps even more so than earlier. He found no need for the clothing he was wearing, but didn't want to take it off. There was something comforting about it. He wasn't entirely sure if it was the medication or not.

* * *

Back at home, Machu was fixing coffee. She glanced at him when he sat down at the table. He assumed Tihocan was still sleeping. He rubbed his temples, trying to make sense of everything that's happened to him. Shadow knew something, but he wasn't apt to say what. There was no way Sonic would ever consider giving the father his son, especially since he was bent on killing him. And, how had the prisoner known about Silver? Did he over hear their conversation? How? The walls were made from concrete.

She snapped him out of his thoughts when she placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He looked up at her. She sat across from him, staring down at the table. Was she mad at him? He decided not to say anything, as he didn't want her to become angrier than she already was.

"Tihocan's birthday is tomorrow." She said softly. "You should get some rest." She chuckled. "He's bound to ask you to take him to the amusement park. You'll need all of your energy for that." He nodded, agreeing. "Do you need any money?" She asked in a monotone voice.

He still had some left over from Dr. Harris. The doctor had agreed to help him financially by giving him a small check every two months. Between that and Machu's check, even though she hardly worked at the hospital, the two were able to afford life's necessities. Unfortunately, Tihocan would only be getting one present tomorrow. The child had never complained. No matter how often his so-called friends shoved their expensive toys in his face, he never complained.

"I'll get him something while he's at school." He took a sip of his coffee. Sonic never liked the taste of it, but it woke him up.

"Have anything in mind? How about a little helicopter? One that has a remote-controlled thing, y'know?" He remembered Tails used to make things like that. It made him smile. "They'll probably have something like that at the plaza. I'll go with you."

Machu was always home. With her job, one would think she'd hardly have any time to herself. But, she was barely ever at work. The scientists and doctors there had enough knowledge on basic things dealing with children's health and mental imbalances. She was needed, on average, seven times a month. Sometimes she was forced to work an entire week straight to solve a problem or cure a disease. She's good at what she does, regardless of how long she does it.

He agreed, and their conversation immediately ended when Tihocan entered the room. They both smiled at him. "Morning. What do you want for breakfast?" She stood, allowing him to sit in the chair. He rubbed the sleep from one of his eyes. He was so cute.

"Um," He paused to yawn. "I don't know. Cereal…and stuff." The child continued to rub his right eye for some reason. "And, maybe…I want chocolate milk." His voice was groggy. "Are you eating this morning, Uncle Sonic?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Maybe I'll have some cereal with you."

A bowl was placed in front of each hedgehog. "Hurry and eat up, you two." She patted Tihocan's head. "Uncle Sonic is going to take you to school on time today."

"That's right." He said, not realizing how hungry he was. "You have to go school today. No excuses." He mocked Machu. She picked up her wooden spoon and tapped it against the palm of her hand. "That honestly doesn't scare me anymore."

Tihocan sunk down in his chair. "It scares me." He gently shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

It didn't take very long for either of them to eat. Machu had made herself a bowl of instant ramen, and was just sitting down as the two were leaving. He assumed she would meet up with him at the plaza later. Tihocan had challenged him to a race when they were in sight of the school. He won. Not just because the blue hedgehog had let him, but because his knee was starting to hurt him.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, gently rubbing his sore knee. "Uncle Sonic isn't going to be home today. You have to go through the entire day by yourself." He stood straight. "Do you think you can do it?"

Tihocan saluted. "Yes sir!" Sonic returned the gesture and waited until the child was safely under the supervision of an adult.

His medication was beginning to wear off. He could tell. He was beginning to feel cold, angry, and uncaring. He decided it was best to head home rather than directly to the plaza. Machu would wait for him. She wouldn't be very happy, but she would wait.

It was a while until she met up with him. She was gazing in through a window at a few mannequins. He smiled at her when she noticed him. "What took you so damn long?

He shrugged. "I forgot to take my medicine." She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"We should put that bottle beside your nightstand so you remember." She turned away from him, walking into the plaza. He followed her. "I saw a remote-controlled helicopter for sale somewhere around here. Oh," She rushed over to an electronics store. "Here! Look."

It was small and black. It fit into the palm of his hand. He knew Tihocan would like it. But, there was a problem: He didn't have enough money. "Wow, this is expensive." He frowned.

"How about I pay half and you pay half?" Sonic didn't like it when he needed assistance from other people. "That way it's from both of us." He agreed, suddenly feeling tired.

"I guess."

The small plane was covered in blue wrapping paper when they got home. A red bow was placed on the top. It was put away in the attic. When he returned to the living room, he flopped down on the couch. He should've gotten a few hours of rest last night. Regardless, he fell asleep quickly, into almost a dreamless state.

Almost.


	12. HELL DESCENT 4

Meh, this sounds a little rushed to me.

* * *

**HELL  
Sonic's House  
2:27 PM  
05.17.19**

He awoke on the floor, his hand gripping the handle of the large butcher knife. Sonic stood, brushing the ash off of his jacket. He knew where he was. The room was very familiar, even without the furniture. The gold dagger he normally had to find was sitting in his pocket. He wondered why.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he stepped into an adjacent room. It appeared extremely similar to the one he had just been in. He deemed it as the backroom, though it was hard to tell. A large television set was placed here for Tihocan's entertainment. It was gone now. The table was still there, which surprised him. On it was a raised platform displaying a creamy white mask. It had no expression and reminded him of the doll that haunted his room. He picked it up.

It was eerie. He didn't like it. Holes were cut where its eyes were supposed to be, and its lips were painted red. He decided to take it with him, even if he felt it wouldn't be of any use to him.

The staircase was blocked by strings of barbed wire, as was the door leading to the kitchen. His only other option was to head down to the basement. There was a set of stairs that led to the backyard. He was curious as to what his world would look like Hellified. The back of the large knife scraped against the steel floor as it was dragged. It made loud banging noises as it bounced down the metallic steps.

His basement was flooded. The water felt warm, sticky, and thick. It was hard to move around, but he was able to trudge through the mud-like liquid. The door that led outside sat at the other end of the room, against the rightmost wall. He slowly made his way over to it, unlocking it with the golden dagger. It was a struggle to open, but when he was able to squeeze through, the scent of decaying flesh caused him to recoil. He covered his mouth with his sleeve and walked up the stairs.

The sky was black. There was no sun. There was no moon. Just darkness. Nothing but darkness. Strangely enough, he was able to see as if light existed here. All of the objects were covered with what appeared to be human flesh. Intestines dangled from leafless trees and bright red blood was splattered upon the ground. A sick squishing sound was made with every step he too, and the large knife carried parts of loose flesh with it.

At first, he wasn't sure where to go. He opened the fence and stepped out into the main road. The street to his left was completely destroyed, buildings and all. He glanced down into the chasm, wondering what had happened to cause such destruction. Fearful, he stepped back. There wasn't anything else of interest around him. When he turned back to his house, he noticed a familiar figure in the distance. He thought it was Silver, but as he got closer, his opinion changed.

It was Tihocan. He was carrying a stuffed dog toy. It appeared covered with blood and mold. He was frowning, tears filling his eyes.

"Tihocan? What are you doing here?" He stepped forward, but the young hedgehog backed away. "You shouldn't be here. C'mon, I'll take you home." He held out his hand, but the child shook his head. He seemed frightened. "Tihocan!" He ran. "Tihocan, wait!"

Sonic wouldn't let that child get hurt. Tihocan was his responsibility. He followed the grey hedgehog down the main street and around a corner. It let into a blocked alley. He skidded to a stop, staring at the brick wall. Where'd he go? He glanced over his shoulder, but nothing was there.

When he exited the alley, Silver was waiting for him. He wore what appeared to be an old, bloodstained apron. It was the same color as his military jacket. The white hedgehog held out his hand, staring down at the mask in Sonic's hands.

The cobalt hedgehog handed it to him. He snatched it and removed something on the inside that he hadn't seen when he was examining it. It was a normally shaped key with something attached to the end of it. Silver tossed it to him and took his leave.

He stared down at what was just given to him. The key was old and rusted. He held it carefully, as if it would disintegrate if gripped too tightly. Upon the piece of paper strung to the ring was Tihocan's name. He assumed it unlocked the child's door back inside his house.

Curious, he returned to his basement and back into the hall. The barbed wire had strangely disappeared. He carefully walked up the stairs and tried to open his bedroom door. The handle turned, but it didn't move. Eventually, he gave up and headed to the child's door. The key fit perfectly. It was strange – He never remembered using a key for Tihocan's room before. As many doors in this world, it swung open slowly on its own.

He stepped inside. It was pitch black. He couldn't see anything. So he stood there, waiting for something to happen. Like always, a light flickered on, revealing the sick contents of the room. Strange stuffed animals, some with limbs torn off, had been nailed to the wall. The wooden stakes used to hold them up were large and had been driven through their chests. A chair was in the comer, facing the wall. He shivered. The room reeked of death and mold. He leaned his knife against the wall, allowing him to freely use his hands.

The dolls had horrified expressions with blood covering parts of their faces. It was as if someone captured their moment of death. He touched one. Its porcelain body felt slimy and disgusting. Stepping back, he bumped into his knife. It landed with a loud sound, making him jump. He tripped over the handle and fell to the floor. He quickly scrambled back to his feet, fearing something would attack him.

After the pounding rhythm of his heart had relaxed, he turned to pick up his fallen weapon. He met Silver's face staring back at him, as if he was Sonic's reflection. He froze, unsure of what to do. The white hedgehog placed his hand against an invisible wall. They stared at each other, neither moving.

Sonic pressed his hand against Silver's. Their fingers intertwined.

A horrible screeching sound overcame him. He tried to pull away, but the hedgehog's grip was too tight. His vision faded to static, and he felt his head jerk violently from side to side. There was so much pain. He tried to cry out, but his voice was caught in his throat.

Everything faded slowly to white.

The bright light blinded him for a brief moment. He shielded his eyes with his arm until his vision returned. When it did, he realized he was lying on a hospital gurney. He stood, holding his head. Once he was able to get a good look around, his breathing quickened. He knew where he was. This place was so familiar.

It was the Seclusion Wing of the asylum Shadow resided in.

Sonic dragged his knife with him and pushed open the only available door. The others were either bared with wood, barbed wire, or were welded shut. It was heavy, but that was to be expected. The color of this dimension was a sickly green shade unlike the fleshy red he had grown so used to. The ebony hedgehog looked up, surprised to see someone he recognized.

"You." He spoke calmly. "What are _you _doing here?" He stood, shackles upon his wrists and ankles. The chains were attached to the legs of the chair. Leaning against an adjacent wall was an oversized weapon, similar to his. Instead of a butcher knife, it was a combat knife. It lacked the perfectly carved heart Sonic's had. "How'd you get here?"

The cobalt hedgehog shrugged, tightening his grip on his own weapon. "I don't know. Silver must've brought me here." He rubbed the back of his neck. It was suddenly sore for some reason. "Where are we?"

Shadow tugged at one of the chains, untangling it. "You're in my world. And you're not supposed to be here. It could cause some type of mutation with our dimensions. He spoke in a quiet voice, as if he was talking to himself. "But, if you're here… That means I can get into your world."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow. "What's this talk about different worlds? We both live on Mobius."

The black hedgehog turned to him, ignoring his question completely. "What is that?" He pointed to the weapon in his rival's hand. "Where did you get that?" He was beginning to panic. "Why are you carrying that around?"

He snorted. "What the hell are you talking about?" He swung the blade to rest in front of him, allowing Shadow to get a good look at it. "Have you seen the monsters around here? This knife is the only thing that's kept me alive all this time."

"Knife?" Cold laughter echoed through the empty room. "It's called The Great Cleaver, and it belongs to the Butcher, not you." He tried to reach for it, but the chains held him back. "You need to give it back, before he decides to kill you. If he ever catches up to you, that'll be the end of it. He got to one of the female patients. Just," He stopped himself, shaking his head. "What does he look like in your world?"

The blue hedgehog was confused. He couldn't piece anything together. "What?"

Shadow groaned. "You can't honestly be that naïve." There was no response. "We each have our separate worlds." He began with a sigh. "Everything here: the walls, the objects, the monsters, even. All of this is formed by your subconscious. We make the Hell we visit every night. Do you understand now?" Still no answer. "The people here are not of our own creation, but we give them their images."

"So," He paused, finally understanding. "That isn't Silver."

"To an extent he is, but – Wait, Silver?" The black hedgehog's ears perked up. "Who else have you seen?"

"Tihocan."

"That's impossible." He said, clenching his fists. "He's the one that –"

A loud, inhumane roar interrupted their conversation. He jumped, desperately trying to free himself from the chair. Sonic held the butcher knife with both hands. He faced the door, preparing himself. There was a brief pause before a second roar sounded. It was different from the first one. There were two of them.

"Faker! Go out through that door and take a left. Follow the hall until a you reach a door that has a red sign on it. There sound be some kind of worm squirming around in there. Use that to take you back to your dimension." He nodded and reached for the handle. "Wait! Don't leave the door open. It'll get out if you do."

"Shadow, why do you care so much?" Another roar.

"There's no time to explain. Just go! Swing by later and I'll tell you everything I know!"

Sonic turned back to the door and pushed it open. The halls had suddenly changed, and he was no longer in the familiar wing. He ran to his left, glancing over his shoulder repeatedly, paranoid. The walls here were not made of metal. They appeared to be the inside of a living creature. They moved in a rhythmic manner, as if they were breathing. He stumbled down the hall, checking each door he passed until he found the correct one. The red sign said:

'_Please keep noise to a minimum level._'

Apparently, no one was enforcing, this rule, as another creature let out a roar. He slammed his shoulder against it to open it. The worm, eyeless and held down with hooks thrashed wildly around in a desperate attempt to get free. He approached it, cleaver prepared to slice it open if he was attacked. It suddenly ceased its actions. He reached out to it, fingers sliding across the slimy exterior.

"If we're in Shadow's mind, you must be a personal demon. I wonder what you represent…" His voice trailed off as he seemed to pet the creature.

It turned to him, screeching. He covered his ears and stepped away from it.

Before he had a chance to react, the worm swallowed him whole.


	13. HELL DESCENT 5

Do what you want cause a pirate is free! You are a pirate!

* * *

**HELL  
****Sonic's House  
****3:41 PM  
****05.17.19**

He was thrown onto the fleshy floor. The knife landed near him. He stood slowly, groaning at the pain in his knee. The dolls in the room all seemed to be staring at him with eerie smiles. He picked up his weapon and exited the room through the door. The adjacent bedroom was open. He peeked into it, but it was empty. Ignoring it, he rushed down the stairs and attempted to leave through the front door. As he desperately tried to open it, something shoved him back. He fell to the floor, staring up at an oddly familiar monster. Its arms were swollen without hands, and its head was wrapped with bandages. It roared, slamming the stubs on the glass that had shattered when the door broke.

Sonic pulled himself to his feet. It charged toward him, disregarding the steel furniture around it. He ran, but he wasn't fast enough it avoid it. The creature slammed its arms against his smaller frame, throwing him into the wall. The cleaver flew out of his hands and landed on a door frame, its blade stuck in the steel. He tried to stand. He couldn't hold himself up. It raised its arms, preparing to deliver the final blow. He tightly closed his eyes, terrified. It crushed his lower body with one of its limbs. He cried out in pain. It was suddenly knocked off its feet. A second one attacked it, apparently jealous.

Why did this have to happen? In just a few more seconds, he could've had salvation.

He couldn't move any part of his lower body. As the two continued to fight over who would kill the blue hedgehog, he dragged himself to his cleaver. A trail of thick, red blood was left behind him. He tried to pull his knife down, but it was just out of reach. One of the monsters landed near him. It lifted its head and attempted to attack him, but the other one crushed it. He panicked and pulled himself toward the kitchen. Somehow, he was able to squeeze himself through the barbed wire. The creature stopped itself, unable to reach its prey. Its stared at him.

The pain he had once felt was fading. He tried to stand, but was unable to. Dragging himself into the dining room, he grabbed onto a chair, hoisting himself up. He fell once he released it, landing on his back.

He decided to wait. He would wait for death to take him into its cold grasp. He didn't care about anything anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

Sonic turned his head to the right, making sure the monster hadn't already found an alternate way in. He noticed a stuffed dog toy within his reach. It was the same one Tihocan carried when he first saw him. He rolled onto his side and grabbed it. The toy had buttons for eyes, but one of them was missing. He propped himself up on his elbows and was somehow able to situate himself against the nearest wall.

He stared at it, smiling. Was Tihocan experiencing the same thing? He hoped not – The child was too innocent. As his thoughts dragged on, he failed to notice a familiar figure on the other side of the elongated table. He finally realized he was being watched when he looked up.

"My toy," The child's voice was weak and quiet. "You took my toy."

"I'm sorry Tihocan. Here," He held it out to the small grey hedgehog. "Take it."

He crawled under the table and reached out. Sonic smiled. The child trusted him, even here. "My toy."

Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes widened and he began to back away. "Tihocan?" He shook his head. "Wait! Where are you going?" He scrambled to his feet and ran. "Wait!" The blue hedgehog attempted to follow, but fell as he tried to stand. "Tihocan!"

He was left there, wondering why the child had run off. Pushing his thoughts aside, he was able to pull himself up and lean on one leg to move around slightly. But, it wasn't enough to follow Tihocan. Then again, something in the back of his mind told him that he shouldn't. If Silver wasn't the Silver he knew hated him, then this wasn't Tihocan. It was someone else pretending to be him. Of course, if what Shadow said was actually true. It's hard to tell who's who, and which of them he could trust.

For now, he could only rely on himself.

Sonic stumbled back to the kitchen, finding that the monster had indeed left to find another way around. He leaned against the wall for a brief rest, hissing at the pain. For some reason, he changed his mind, and returned to the adjacent room. Following Tihocan to the best of his ability, he stumbled into an unfamiliar part of the house. The dining room connected to the backroom, but in its place was a set of stairs he had never seen before. Regardless he followed them.

He opened the trap door at the top to reveal the attic. The child was nowhere to be seen. He staggered into the room, nearly falling on a pile of boxes. It was still dusty and hard to breathe.

Maybe more so than before.

Much more than before.

He could barely breathe.

Sonic coughed harshly, covering his mouth with his hand. There seemed to be black smoke appearing around him. He waved his hand, trying to clear the air around him. He couldn't stop coughing.

Whirling around, he found a black monster with bulging yellow lungs slowly coming toward him. He backed away, realizing the pollution was emitting from it. Having no other choice, he darted down the stairs, tripping over himself. He cried out in pain and held his injured leg. Thankfully, the creature didn't follow him. He pulled himself up to his feet, clinging onto the wall. He dragged himself into the kitchen.

He just wanted to find something that would end his misery. So he could awake and go about with his life.

The barbed wire was still there, blocking access into the main hall. He ripped one of the strings free and wrapped it taut around his neck. Once he figured it was secure, he pulled it tighter. And tighter. And tighter. His neck began to bleed. He was beginning to feel light headed. Within the next minute or so, he fell to the floor.

* * *

He jumped upright, coughing. It felt good to breathe in clean air. He sighed and relaxed against the couch. At least he knew there was a way to quickly exit his personal Hell and return to the real world. He just wished it wasn't so gruesome.

Time had passed faster than he expected. It was almost five in the afternoon. He stood and wandered into the kitchen. Machu and Tihocan weren't there. He didn't feel the need to look for them. With a cold can of soda, he returned to the living room, flopping down on the couch. He cracked it open and placed it aside, suddenly not thirsty.

His thoughts floated back to what Shadow had told him. Those monsters represented something in his heart. Was it something he was afraid of? What about the cleaver? Should he risk his own sub consciousness to return it to the Butcher? How could he? He didn't know who to give it to. Tihocan? No, Tihocan was too innocent to take on such a role. Silver?

It did make sense. The white hedgehog didn't like him very much. He wasn't exactly sure why, but it had something to do with Blaze. What happened to him, anyway? He remembered Silver came to visit him a few months ago. They had a big fight and he had left three weeks before Amy's death. He felt guilty afterward, which could explain why he's been seeing him.

Sonic picked up his drink and took a small sip. The front door opened with a creak, catching his attention. Machu walked into the house with Tihocan quickly following her. He smiled at the two when they noticed him. The child ran over to him, excited.

"Uncle Sonic! Guess what tomorrow is!" He jumped up onto the couch. His feet didn't reach the floor.

"It's a Wednesday, right?"

"Guess what else is tomorrow!"

"Your birthday?"

"Yay!" He threw his hands up into the air. Sonic laughed and pulled the child into a hug.

"We got something very special for you tomorrow."

"Is it cake?"

Oops. They forgot to purchase a cake for him. Hopefully Machu knew and bought a few supplies to bake it.

The child jumped down and rushed into the backroom. He stood to follow Tihocan, but suddenly felt ill. Machu had gone into the kitchen, leaving him alone. He stayed there for a moment, thinking it would fade eventually. When he realized it wouldn't, he darted up the stairs and locked himself in the bathroom. He leaned over the sink and coughed up the contents of his stomach. Feeling weak, he slipped to the floor. His consciousness was slipping from him. The last thing he saw was Silver's expressionless face staring down at him.

* * *

He groaned, feeling himself being dragged across a cold, steel floor. Sonic tried to open his eyes, but he was too weak. Someone was pulling him by his arms. He assumed it was Silver. When the person released him, and slammed the door on their way out, he sat up and looked around. His vision was blurry at first, but it cleared. The room was very unfamiliar. It was filled with strange devices displayed on the walls. Blood had been splattered everywhere on the floor. He stood. His lower body had completely healed.

He quickly exited the room in search for his butcher knife. The halls were cold and concrete. He had never been here before, and it felt as if he was in the real world. It made a chill trickle down his spine. He took a right, lost. There were a number of doors on either side of him, and he wasn't sure which one to choose. He opened one at random. Inside was a tortured, dead human hung from a group of hooks attached to the ceiling. He slammed it shut, pretending as if he never opened it.

Sonic continued down the hall, hesitant to open any of the labeled doors he passed. He turned the corner, but it was blocked by a gate. Sighing, he headed back to his room. As he was turning another corner, he noticed Silver entering his room. He caught sight of his cleaver as it was dragged inside. So, it _was_ the white hedgehog's.

Fine, then. He would steal it back.

He waited for a brief moment before walking up to the door. There was a small window on it where he would be able to peek through. Inside, the Butcher, as Shadow had deemed him, was sharpening the knife. He paid no mind to the fact that his victim had escaped. Once he was out of the blue hedgehog's view, the door was quietly opened.

Sonic poked his head in and glanced around. It was strange – Silver had left without a trace. Feeling safe, he slipped into the room. Unfortunately, the cleaver was gone as well. He sighed, thinking there was a secret exit hidden somewhere. Before he could begin his search, he heard the steel door slam shut. It was followed by a strange mechanical buzzing sound. He slowly turned around, making eye contact with the white hedgehog, who was holding an electric circular saw.

"Silver," He started calmly. "Look, I know you're still mad at me for what happened to Blaze." He stepped back. "I'm really sorry for your loss, and I'll even take credit for her death." None of this was his fault. He didn't even know how she was killed. "Please, Silver. I'm sorry. Listen, killing me won't solve anything. She's gone and," He paused, his voice saddened. "She's gone and you'll never be able to get her back. You can't take your anger out on me. It's not right."

He lowered his saw, shutting it off with the press of a button. Perhaps he felt Sonic was right. Perhaps he didn't want to resort to killing. Or, perhaps he just wanted to rip the cobalt hedgehog apart with his bare hands.

Silver dropped the electric weapon and tackled his victim to the floor. Cold blood stained the fur of both hedgehogs as they struggled. Sonic cried out in pain as his murderer dug his claws into his flesh. He felt himself slipping the deeper the Butcher dug. He noticed the handle of the knife near him. And, before he died, he took hold of it.

The Great Cleaver was _his_ weapon. Silver can use that ridiculous circular saw.


	14. HELL DESCENT 6

So, we had two snow days, and being the nerd I am, I literally played Pokemon for 28 hours. I'm so lame.

* * *

**HELL  
****Sonic's House  
****Unknown  
****Unknown**

Sonic awoke to the sound of panicked screams. Both Machu and Tihocan were staring down at him, extremely worried. He tried to say something, but his voice was caught in his throat. He tried to move, but his body wasn't responding to him.

"Oh God, Sonic!" The feline shook him violently, trying to help keep his consciousness. "Sonic, stay with us, please!" She splashed cold water onto his face. Nothing seemed to work. He was slipping away from them again.

"Uncle Sonic, don't die!" The child grabbed onto his hand, tears filling his eyes. "C'mon, Uncle Sonic! I don't want you to die, please!"

He honestly didn't see the point of returning home if he was only going to stay for a few minutes. But, he had a hard time understanding anything now.

* * *

The heat told him he was back in his personal Hell. He didn't want to open his eyes. He just didn't care anymore. Something would find him, kill him, and he'd return home just like before.

Just hurry up and kill him.

_SCRAPE…_

_SCRAPE…_

_SCRAPE…_

He bolted upright. That sound… He had almost completely forgotten about the monster that was stalking him. Where was it coming from? He scrambled to his feet, heartbeat quickening. His fear suddenly came back to him, and he desperately looked around for an exit. Finding one, he slammed his shoulder against it.

There was something strange about his newfound house. It was metallic and red, yes, but it had a different feel about it. Something he didn't recognize. He found his knife resting beside the bathroom door. He picked it up and darted down the stairs, paying no mind to the loud scraping nearing him.

The main hall was oddly large. The walls had writing upon it. As he got a closer look, he realized someone had written strange poems in blood. '_Beware of who took them- he goes by many names. The Bogeyman, the Shadowed One, but all are he, the same._' He suddenly lost the urge to continue reading when his front door slammed open. The scraping sound suddenly stopped. He closed his eyes tightly, fearing the worst. If he could just make his way outside, he'd be able to outrun it. He had to lead the monster into the backroom. There, he could evade it by escaping to the dining room and making his way around.

Sonic side-stepped into the living room, feeling his way around with his free hand and cleaver. He paused every now and then, waiting until the scraping sounds faded before continuing on. Once he felt he was safe, he stumbled quickly into the adjacent room and out of the house. He tripped over the steps leading to his porch and slammed into the gate, breaking it.

He ran as far as he could, stopping just before he collapsed. He leaned against the wall of a brick building, trying to catch his breath. His chest burned, but he knew he had to continue onward. He walked slowly along the main road, glancing over his shoulder. The butcher knife in his hand was covered with blood from the ground, as were his shoes. He was forced to stop, legs weak and tired. He looked up, finding himself in front of museum. Strange… Unlike the other buildings here, this one wasn't claimed by the gory flesh – It was still white. He slowly climbed the stairs, curious.

Unfortunately, the inside was no clear than his home. The walls and floor were made of steel. Blood was splattered everywhere. The paintings and sculptures were missing. He had been in here once or twice before, and recalled that it was filled with priceless artifacts he once had the job to protect. A large fan was twirling above him on the high ceiling. He entered a random room off to his left. There was nothing of specific interest here, or there, or anywhere for that matter.

"Sonic," He jumped and whirled around. Shadow was leaning against the wall. "I told you to close the door. Do you have any idea how long it's going to take me to tie that thing back down?" He walked closer to the blue hedgehog.

"What? That worm?" He shivered as he remembered the way it felt to be swallowed by it. "I thought I closed it."

"It doesn't matter. What's that thing that's been chasing you?"

"Well, if I knew what it was, I wouldn't be running away from it every day." He crossed his arms.

The ebony hedgehog laughed. "Let me rephrase that." He said, glaring. "Do you know what it is?"

_SCRAPE…_

He wasn't able to respond. Sonic tightly gripped his knife. He glanced at his rival, receiving a cold grin and a shrug of his shoulder. Shadow wouldn't help. He didn't need to. This wasn't his hell; he couldn't die here.

"Run fast, Faker." He returned to leaning against the wall, waiting to see if Sonic would stay.

Of course, he wouldn't. He picked his cleaver up and rushed out of the room. He ran down the hall, to the left, and into the first door he saw. When he entered it, he almost fell into a black hole. A squared abyss was cut perfectly in the middle of this room, giving him almost five inches around the outer edge. There was a door on the other side. If he wasn't being chased by a crazed monster, he would've returned to the previous room to find another way around. He removed the loose bandage from the handle of his knife and tied it around his waist, making a holster for the cleaver.

With his hands free, he pressed his back against the wall and carefully shimmied to the other side. He slipped a few times, almost falling. Eventually, he was able to reach the door and squeeze through. He paused, ignoring the room to catch his breath. He jumped when the lights flickered on.

Inside, six paintings were arranged neatly, two on each of the three walls in front of him. Four were pictures of Silver, and the other two were unfamiliar characters. Confused, he walked up to one. It looked so realistic. It was as if he could reach out and touch them. He tried, but all he felt was dried paint.

Sonic stepped back, adverting his gaze. Out of the corner of his eye, he could've sworn one of the paintings moved. He immediately turned back to it. Silver reached out of the picture frame and took hold of his throat. The blue hedgehog tried to struggle free, pressing his feet against the wall to add more force. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful. He felt the life being squeezed out of him. Why did all the monsters aim for his throat?

Just as he was beginning to lose consciousness, he was released. He stumbled back, breathing heavily. The knife had fallen to the ground, out of his reach. He held onto his throat, keeping a close eye on the paintings. They seemed to laugh at him. He rushed over to the open door, but it slammed shut before he could exit.

Great. He was stuck here.

He turned back to face the monsters mounted on the walls. One of the Silver's reached out its arm, stretching. It took hold of the cleaver and literally sucked it into the frame. He began to panic. With no weapon, how would he fight back? He rammed his shoulder against the door, desperately wanting it to open.

Damn. It wouldn't budge

He cursed under his breath. With his hands up in defense, he moved into the center of the room. Just as he did, his cleaver flew out of one of the paintings. It was aimed at his head. He let out a shout of surprise and quickly ducked. The weapon seemed to be pulled into the opposite painting, as gravity had no effect on it. He stood, stumbling slightly. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed the blade coming at him a second time. Instead of moving in a straight line, it swung back and forth. He moved out of the way. It sliced the arm of his jacket, but barely missed his flesh. It disappeared into an adjacent painting just like previously.

What was he going to do? He couldn't dodge like this forever.

Wait, what was that?

There! In the corner of the room!

Something was glittering in the leftmost corner. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view. It was a crowbar. It was _his_ crowbar. It was the one that saved him a number of times before. He needed to get it. He needed to get out. Since the paintings weren't moving, or at least seemed like they weren't moving, he raced over to it, falling to the floor as his own weapon almost beheaded him. He snatched it off the floor and made his way back to the door. Wedging it between the space, he pressed his body weight against it.

It opened.

Sonic fell to the floor. He looked up, seeing a familiar pair of shoes in front of his face. Shadow was standing there. He stood, wondering how the ebony hedgehog ended up here, and why the large abyss had disappeared. "Shadow? What happened? Didn't that monster attack you?" There was no response. "Shadow?" He wasn't able to see his rival's face. "Are you alright?" He placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

Why did it feel so weird?

He pulled his hand back and let out a silent scream. It was covered with blood. The black hedgehog fell forward. Only then did he realize Shadow had been sliced in half. He stumbled back, tripping over his feet. Horrified, he continued to crawl back until he was against the wall. He looked up at the painting above him. The unfamiliar face had ripped itself from the canvas, staring down at him with a big smile. It reminded him of the doll with the pretty bloodstained Lolita dress.

"Wha?" He jumped to his feet as it let out an evil, girlish laugh. "N-No!" It continued to laugh at him as it melted back into the painting. "Shut up!" He covered his ears and backed away from it, stepping into the pool of blood that was beginning to gather around Shadow's rotting corpse. As his attention was captured by the exposed organs, the cleaver shot out from a random frame. It became lodged in the open door.

…

…

Something didn't feel right.

…

He couldn't move his lower body.

…

Blood gushed out of his mouth, causing him to gag and choke.

And then, just like Shadow, his body was separated at the abdomen.

Sonic had been cut in half.


	15. DADDY DIED

I tried to update earlier, but my 360 distracted me. I totally almost have all the achievements for the new Tomb Raider game. Yayz!

On a more relevant note, this chapter has lots of foreshadowing in the beginning. See if you can guess what happens! Lawl.

And thanks for fifty reviews!! WHOO!

* * *

_Child, you must obey your parents: do everything they say.  
__Little ones who do otherwise, he tortures in the flames.  
__Beatings cleanse the soul, they say, and that is what he'll do.  
__If you don't control your anger then you'll feel his anger too._

**UNKNOWN, MOBIUS  
****Unknown  
****Unknown  
****Unknown**

Sonic's eyes shot open. His breathing quickened to the point where his chest began to burn. Once he calmed down, he realized he was back in his own reality. A soft beeping sound could be heard. It kept track of the rhythmic beating of his heart, confirming that he was still alive. He had a mask over his muzzle. It forced him to breathe. He felt something around his waist. He was held down with a metallic strap. Being tied to the bed made him feel as if he was a mental patient. He suddenly began to panic. Was he in a mental hospital? The room was completely white and lacked people or windows. _Was_he in a mental hospital? Were they going to lock him up? Would he have to wait until the weekends to see Tihocan?

Oh God, was he going mad?

All his questions were answered when the doctor walked into the room. He was that tall, slender doctor from before. What was his name? Fitch? He was followed by both Tihocan and Machu. He relaxed, smiling. So, he wasn't crazy. He was still healthy. He wasn't in the asylum like Shadow. At least, not yet. The child ran over to his side, worried. He took Sonic's hand.

"Uncle Sonic! You're alive!" He smiled through his tears. "I was afraid they'd keep you here forever like Daddy, but the doctor said you can go home in a few hours." Machu stood beside him, a hand on the child's shoulder. "We were really worried. I thought you died."

The oxygen mask was removed. "Nah." He spoke to the best of his ability. "Not yet." They helped him sit upright. His left arm was tangled in variously colored wires. He had an IV lodged in his wrist. "What time is it?"

"About eight in the morning." The feline said, checking the head above Sonic's head. "Which means someone needs to go to school soon." She said, tapping the child's head.

"Aww," He sounded disappointed. "Can't we stay here for a few more minutes?"

She smiled softly. "No. You can't be late for school again." The feline turned to the injured hedgehog. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Try to relax until then." She exited the room with Tihocan.

The doctor stepped in after the two had left. He was carrying a clipboard. "How do you feel, Mr. Sonic?" He kept his eyes on the papers.

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Right, well." He turned a page on the clipboard, quickly gazing over the information on it. "I don't want to disappoint you, but we'll probably have you come back tonight and stay for a few days."

He didn't really mind. "What for?"

"We just want to run a few more tests on you before we can safely send you home." He set the clipboard down. There was something unnerving about his words. "A nurse gave you an injection last night, and we just want to make sure it's working. So, just get some rest. And, come back later tonight." He smiled softly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He leaned his head back, staring at the lights on the ceiling. What had happened? How had he passed out? He sank lower into his bed. He was tired, but had too much on his mind to sleep. So, he kept his eyes open, wondering how Shadow ended up in his world. He did say something about that worm getting out. Maybe it swallowed him. He honestly didn't care. The black hedgehog didn't help him when he was being chased, so why would he care?

The father did know something, though. He would get the prisoner to tell him everything that happened. And then, afterward, he'd enjoy watching his death. It was scheduled to take place in a few days, and would lift a big burden from all their shoulders. As his thoughts lingered on about Shadow, he turned his head to the side, realizing the doctor had left the clipboard atop the IV machine. He shouldn't, but he was too curious. He removed his arm from the clutter of wires and picked it up.

_Please note that the patient, (Sonic the Hedgehog), is due for an MRI brain scan tomorrow at noon. Immediately after, he is to be sent to room 213 for a second dose of medication, (AP-2465), injected directly into the bloodstream. He is to have two hours of rest before…_

"…Shock therapy?" He immediately placed the clipboard back on the table as he heard the door turning. Thankfully, it wasn't the doctor.

"Sonic," Machu sat in the stool beside his bed. "Are you alright? You passed out in the bathroom." She frowned. "The doctor said you were very sick, and he couldn't find out what was wrong with you. I was worried you were going to die. I couldn't tell Tihocan anything like that." She gazed down at her lap.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about me. I've had worse." He smiled, trying to reassure her. She shook her head. "Calm down. I'll be fine. There's nothing wrong with me." He patted her head, ruffling her messy hair.

"Sonic." She pushed his hand away. "It's not just you I'm worried about." She paused, sighing. "Sonic, I got a call from work yesterday. They said I wasn't needed anymore. My last paycheck is going to be mailed next week. I was fired."

His heartbeat quickened, and the machine mimicked it. Without money from Machu's job, the small family wouldn't be able to afford their house. They wouldn't even be able to move into an apartment. The money he received from Dr. Harris wasn't enough to pay even the smallest rent, and with Shadow's death, the checks would stop coming. The three would be forced to move in with a friend. If they had any who were alive.

"Oh…well," He looked away. "That's alright. We could stay with one of my friends, or something." Amy would've helped him in a situation like this…

"What about Knuckles?" She just remembered that female bat – Rouge, was it? – had given her a phone number. It was at home somewhere. "Do you think he'd mind?" She turned away. "I'll give him a call."

He watched her leave with a frown. What would they tell Tihocan? Wait, isn't today his birthday? He unhooked himself from the machine and stood. His legs were shaky at first, but a nearby wooden crutch fixed that. He made his way out of the room and staggered down the hall. One of the nurses caught sight of him as he tripped over himself.

"Mr. Sonic! You should be lying down!" He continued, dragging her with him. "Mr. Sonic, please!"

"Where's my stuff?" He asked weakly. "I need to go see someone." She said nothing, but complied. He was led to a room with lockers lining the walls. She unlocked one and gave him his things. He slipped his tan jacket on, making sure everything was there in his pocket. "Thank you."

Using the crutch, he made his way through the exit, holding his abdomen in pain. He stumbled down the main road, heading for the asylum. He needed to know what Shadow knew before the execution on Friday. Machu would probably be worried when she returned to the hospital. He'd just have to explain everything when he went home.

The environment around him seemed to be much darker than before. Maybe it was because he hadn't taken his medicine, but something wasn't right. He tried his best to ignore it and continued staggering toward the now visible building. When he reached the gate of the asylum, he stopped. It was closed. He stared at it for the longest time, thinking it would open if he stayed there. Realizing it wouldn't, he climbed over it, discarding of the crutch.

Why were the gates closed? They were usually open, especially after eight in the morning. It must be nine by now.

He wasn't given a warm welcome like usual. Instead, he was ignored. The nurses continued about with their daily activities as if he wasn't there. He took advantage of this opportunity and made his way to the Seclusion Wing, only to find the patients being wheeled out of their rooms. Dr. Harris was there, watching police tape being wrapped around the entrance to the wing. He didn't see Shadow anywhere.

"Dr. Harris! What happened? Where's Shadow?"

The doctor glared at him. "You are never to mention that name to me again! His execution is scheduled for this afternoon." Looks like he wasn't getting that last check.

"What?" Sonic was surprised. "But, I, you-" He wasn't able to speak correctly. "Y-You can't do that! He was scheduled for Friday! Why-"

The doctor cut him off. "I honestly don't care anymore, Mr. Sonic." He left with an angry, brisk walk.

The blue hedgehog stood there, dumbfounded. What had Dr. Harris meant? He turned back to the door. There was only one way to find out. He ripped down the tape and rammed the door, opening it. A decaying smell overcame him, causing him to gag. Shadow's door was wide open and lacked bars. It seemed as if the smell was coming from inside. He walked forward slowly, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

"Shadow?" He called, peeking into his rival's room. "Hey, I-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. Sonic tried to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. He was just completely frozen. One of the nurses' corpses was lying on a partially dried pool of blood. Her face was militated, but her nametag was still readable: Victoria. He stepped back. Shadow was in the corner of the room, knees hugged to his chest. "What the hell did you do?" He was finally able to speak. "Shadow?"

Before the two were able to exchange words, a strange hissing was heard. It sounded like a gas was being released into the wing. He coughed, and suddenly couldn't stop. Shadow seemed unaffected – He just watched the blue hedgehog slip to the floor.

No…he couldn't…die yet… He still needed…Shadow…

* * *

He awoke with a light headache, wondering where he was. Sitting up, he realized he was in a hospital room upon a cot. A nurse was there, waiting for him to come to. "Mr. Sonic. Dr. Harris wants to see you." She stood. "Please follow me." He scrambled to his feet. She led him down the hall and into an unfamiliar room.

It was small, but on the other side of the protective glass was a large circular chamber. Shadow was seated in the middle, strapped down to a chair. It seemed as if he hadn't noticed anyone's presence yet. The doctor was typing on a machine that was hooked up to a few tubes attached to the other room. He glanced at Sonic with a frown. After adjusting something, he opened the door beside him. "Go. Talk to him for a while."

He walked into the chamber, curiously looking over his shoulder. For some reason, he figured the doctor would turn the gas on with both of them in here to rid himself of the two. Shadow lifted his head as Sonic approached him. Though he knew his death was upon him, he still maintained his expressionless composure. The cobalt hedgehog glared at him.

"You promised you'd tell me everything you know about Tihocan, and this Hell, and," He paused. "Just tell me everything you know, now!"

The black hedgehog sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. I'll tell you." He looked down at his lap. "You're not going to like one bit of it, though."

"I'm well aware of that."

He nodded, took in a deep breath, and began.


	16. DADDY DIED 2

This chapter should answer all your questions. If you still have any, let me know and I'll do my best to answer them.

Also, this story fails compared to the newest one I'm working on. Duuuuurrrrr - I'm just exicted aboot it.

* * *

_You are your brother's keeper, remember it always.  
__Or else, the Bogeyman will chain you underneath the waves.  
__And while good children live, bad ones cannot escape their fate.  
__For once you hear his screeching wail, it's already too late._

**STATION SQUARE  
****Shadow's PoV  
****4:14 PM  
****05.31.12**

I had just finished preparing the embryo and was ready to breathe life into it. Unfortunately, I couldn't. It wasn't complete. Though it had organs and a body, it had no mind or soul. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to go out for a walk to clear my head. On my way out, I met Amy at my door. She said she came to cheer me up. Apparently she figured I was avoiding everyone because I had become depressed. I told her I was fine, but she didn't believe me. She insisted that she come inside for a few minutes to use the phone to contact you. At first, I didn't want to let her in, since my house wasn't exactly clean. And I didn't want her to see Tihocan. But she just wouldn't shut up. So, I let her inside.

Of course, she commented on the way I kept my house. I tried my best to keep her away from the room in the back, but she found out eventually. Amy wanted me to explain it. Knowing her, she wouldn't stop talking about it until she got her answer. I told her. I told her I was creating a son. She thought I was crazy and tried to leave, but something in the back of my mind wanted her to stay. It was weird – Suddenly all the questions in my head were answered. I could solve all of these problems with a simple extraction of her DNA. And, if I could get it from her, that would make my job much easier. I didn't want her to leave yet, so I locked the door. She took everything out of proportion. I tried to calm her down, but she climbed out the window and crawled onto the roof. I followed her.

She refused to come down. I said I wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't believe me. Sonic, you have to trust me on this. I would never hurt Amy. I tried to save her, honestly. But she tripped. She was on the edge of my roof. I reached out for her, telling her to give me her hand, but she didn't. She thought I was going to kill her. So, she stepped back and slipped. She fell four stories. I know I could've saved her, but I didn't want to. So I guess some of this is my fault, after all. But I wasn't going to waste her. I brought her into the house and back to where Tihocan was. With a sample of her blood, I discarded of her body in a junkyard.

When I returned home, I tried to give the embryo what it needed to survive, but for some reason it wasn't working. I didn't know what I was missing. So I just stood there staring at it. I knew I wasn't doing something right, so I removed any traces of Amy and extracted her personality – Her happy chemical balance.

_Sonic stopped him. "How'd you do that without access to her body?"_

"_Don't ask me questions."_

Before I could come up with any other ideas, a knock came to my door. At first, I expected it to be the authorities, or you looking for Amy. I was surprised to see Tails there. He asked me if I knew where she was. I told him I didn't. Somehow he knew I was lying and allowed himself inside. I asked him to leave, but he ignored me.

"I know you killed Amy." He pointed an accusing finger at me, demanding that I tell him the truth. "What did you do to her?"

"Tails, get out of here." I tried to tell him to leave again, but he was stubborn. "Isn't Sonic with you?" I was confused as to why you weren't there.

"That's not the point. I want to know where Amy is." He was starting to get angry with me.

So I told him the truth. "I killed her."

He was stunned by my answer. He suspected that I hurt her, but never expected that he was correct. I wanted him to get angrier. I wanted him to attack me. I wanted him to, so killing him would be more pleasurable. Honestly, I didn't know why I felt so bloodthirsty, but I did. I just wanted to bash his head open. My son should be intelligent, so Tails could contribute something. Be happy that your friend wasn't completely useless to me.

"You killed her? What did she ever do to you?" He tried to leave, but I stepped in front of him. "M-Move!" He was beginning to feel scared. "Get out of my way!"

I took hold of his throat and slammed him against the wall. His head was rammed again and again and again and again. Blood had covered the wall and my fur as I released his lifeless form. I could just feel myself losing my sanity. But, I always told myself she would make everything better. If I could just get Maria back, everything would turn out better in the end. I still tell myself that even now.

After calming myself, I took Tails into the lab and began working on his immediately. When I was finished, two days had passed me and I didn't even realize. By now I knew you had found Amy's body and was suspecting me. I had little time to bring Tihocan to life. But, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get his heart to beat. I was panicking. What would I do? What could I do? I figured there had to be someone I could get to that you didn't care about.

_It suddenly hit him like a truck. He couldn't believe it. "Silver…"_

"_Keep quiet, Faker. I'm getting to that."_

You would be distracted for at least a day or two when you reached my house. I took Tihocan and a few of my supplies and fled. Seeing as how you already know who I'm talking about, I'll skip the boring details. He was going to leave in a few days which would give me enough time to figure out how to fix the embryo. Silver was someone I could never hate, no matter how hard I tried. He agreed to help me, and willingly gave me a sample of his DNA and whatever else I needed. What did I take from him?

His pretty face.

_That's why Tihocan looked so familiar! The realization suddenly made Sonic angry._

We talked it out and there was one thing we figured was missing: a working heart. By now my mind was gone. I thought of nothing but getting Maria back, and was determined to do so. I had brought myself to believe that Silver wanted to give his life to me. In reality, I knew he didn't, but I couldn't bring myself to believe any differently. He struggled against me, but I was able to drag him back to my basement – There was an alternate entrance behind the house.

You know what happened next. Let me remind you anyway. I attached Silver to a machine with a nice gothic design. It pulled his limbs apart, draining most, or at least half, of his blood onto the floor. Then I extracted his heart, or the part of it that I needed. I replaced it with Tihocan's, and made my leave.

All the while, I heard you rummaging about upstairs.

* * *

"So," He sighed after his story was finished. "That's the whole truth of how Tihocan was created. In a way, you could say his mother is a combination of Amy, Tails, and Silver." He grinned at Sonic's shocked face. "It's sad. You knew what was going on, but you refused to rescue them." He tossed his head back and laughed wildly. "Maybe you're the one who should be strapped to the chair."

He knew that wasn't everything. Shadow was still missing a big part of his story. "You forgot to tell me why you created Tihocan. And, what Maria has to do with this."

The black hedgehog grinned. "Well, I guess my story isn't over then."

* * *

Being in solitude for so long gave me a lot of time to think about what I was going to do. I needed a companion, but the only person that came to my mind was Maria. And, since then, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I'm guessing the quiet loneliness drove me insane. I just wanted her back so badly. I knew living like this wasn't healthy so I made frequent trips to the library. I read weird things about reincarnation, and I was in such a saddened state that I was beginning to believe everything I read. And eventually, I wasn't able to distinguish reality from fantasy. Like you, Sonic.

In other words, I created Tihocan to bring Maria back. I can't recall how I did it, as part of my sanity returned to me a while after I was finished preparing the embryo. I-

"_Make it short, Shadow!"Sonic was becoming extremely impatient._

I made Tihocan a living portal to Hell. I planned on killing him on his fifth birthday and opening it to get to Maria. Unfortunately, someone took him from me.

Sonic. If you don't kill my son now, he will kill you. I know you probably don't believe me, and you have a perfectly valid reason not to, but you know I'm right. All of the things you see when you close your eyes are because of him. If he gets too mature, I'd say within a few days after his eight birthday, he'll understand what's going on and take control of it. He's attacking us. It doesn't matter if he likes us, Sonic. We will die by his hand.

Keep this in mind: I am the only person who can close that portal. I'm the only person who knows how. And, if you kill me, they'll be no help for anyone.

You can either let me go so I can dispose of Tihocan, or rid the world of me and put everyone in danger.

It's your choice.

_Hero._


	17. DADDY DIED 3

_So do not cry aloud at night, stay hidden in your bed.  
__Or the Bogeyman from Silent Hill will come chop off your head._

**ORPHELIA, MOBIUS  
****Gas Chamber, Alchemilla Hospital for the Mentally Ill  
****2:39 PM  
****05.19.19**

Sonic didn't know how to respond. He wanted to tell his rival that he had already reached an agreement with Machu, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Maybe he was just shocked from having all this information shoved onto him at once. Maybe he was exhausted. Maybe it was a combination of the two. Whatever the reason, he was too shocked to formulate a response. The ebony hedgehog stared at him, a grin stretching across his face.

"What's wrong, _hero_?" Shadow continued to mock him. "Is the responsibility too big for you?" He received a glare. "Give Tihocan to me and I promise everything will get better. Just like before."

"Killing a child won't help me better myself as a person." He spat.

"But, killing me will?"

"No. Killing you will guarantee _my_ son's safety."

Shadow's eyes widened. "Excuse me? _Your_ son? He's mine!" The ebony hedgehog growled, struggling against the metallic straps that fastened him to the chair. He desperately tried to stand, but was too weak – He had been deprived of food for three days in preparation for his execution.

"He's not your son if you always try to kill him!"

He seemed surprised for the second time. "What? Didn't you listen to a word I just said?"

Sonic shook his head. "I-I don't believe you! Parts of your story don't even make any sense! How could you isolate a certain gene in a person and inject it into an embryo?"

"Why are you so damn stubborn? Just listen to me for once! I'm not lying! Believe me!" He continued to struggle. "I wouldn't lie about anything that had to do with Maria!"

The blue hedgehog stepped back. "N-No. I-You-I can't believe you."

"Then explain how he turned out." There was no response. "How did Tihocan end up looking so much like Silver, huh? Explain that, Sonic."

"You're crazy." He said, almost in a whisper. "You're all crazy." Sonic rushed back into the protected room. He leaned against the available counter, trying to calm himself. The doctor was sitting next to him.

"Are you done, Mr. Sonic?" He seemed to be impatient. "We need to hurry so the doctors will have enough time to extract his vital organs."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I'm done." He watched as Shadow just sat there, waiting. A nurse Sonic hadn't noticed before closed the door to the chamber, sealing it shut. The doctor typed something into the computer.

"Last chance, Mr. Sonic. Are you absolutely sure?"

He was tired of everyone asking him this question. He was tired of feeling sorry for Shadow. He was tired of fearing for Tihocan's life.

It ended today.

Instead of responding to the doctor, Sonic pressed the _enter_ button, releasing the gas into the adjacent room. By then, his rival had found a way out of the chair. He staggered toward the window, coughing up blood into his hand. The blue hedgehog watched. He was horrified. Never had he wanted to see anyone in such a state. Shadow mouthed something to him…

_I'm sorry._

He placed a bloodied hand on the thick window and slid to the floor, leaving a smeared handprint behind. The doctor typed a command on the keyboard, stopping the gas flow. "The room needs a while to air out." He stood from his chair. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Call me if he wakes up." Sonic was left alone, staring at the handprint in front of him.

Ignoring what the doctor had said, he unsealed the door and entered the chamber. Shadow was unconscious. He could still feel a pulse. The blue hedgehog rolled his rival onto his back. "Shadow?" He just wanted to make sure. "Hey, Shadow?" Nothing. Sonic let out a sigh. He stood, forgetting about the gas that still hadn't aired out. It didn't seem to affect him. Someone suddenly opened the door. He figured it was the doctor.

But, it wasn't.

"Uncle Sonic?" He froze at the sound of that familiar voice. "Uncle Sonic? What-" There was a long, awkward pause between them. The blue hedgehog slowly turned around, facing Tihocan's shocked expression. They didn't say anything.

"Tihocan! There you are!" It was Machu. "Don't you ever run off like tha-" She stopped herself when she noticed Shadow. "Oh, Sonic, I-" She too couldn't bring herself to speak.

"I thought you took him to school." He was breathing heavily. The gas was staring to take a toll on him.

"He wanted to see his father. I thought…since it's his birthday that…" Her voice trailed off.

"Daddy!" He ran into the chamber, kneeling by Shadow's body. "D-Daddy, please wake up!" The child shook his father. "Daddy!" He turned to Sonic. "What did you do to him?" Tears slipped down his cheeks. He placed his head on the ebony hedgehog's chest, sobbing loudly.

She rushed over to him, trying to calm him. "Tihocan, it's okay! Please, calm down!" She hugged him, but it didn't seem to work. He was still sobbing. The doctor suddenly returned, shocked at the scene. He decided to remain in the other room until everything was over.

Tihocan continued to wail. Sonic backed away. He could never stand that sound. He couldn't stand the sound of a child crying. It was so hard for him. He covered his ears, trying to ignore it. "Shut up." His back was pressed to the wall. "Please, shut up!" He slid to the floor. "Shut up, Tihocan! I'm sorry! Just shut up!" He shook his head violently, feeling extremely guilty.

The child was so innocent. None of this was his fault. Why didn't Machu just keep him at home? What was wrong with him? Why did Shadow have to die? Why did this have to happen? Why did the world have to hate him? Why Amy? Why Tails? What the hell is wrong with him?

He gripped his quills and screamed. There were so many things wrong with him. He was going to end up just like Shadow. They were going to give him the room his rival once resided in.

Sonic hadn't taken his medicine in a few days.

But, it didn't matter anymore. Shadow was dead, and a part of him had also died in the process.

* * *

Machu had somehow found a way to drag both of them back home. Everyone sat at the kitchen table as the blue present was set before Tihocan. He stared at it, too depressed to do anything. She frowned and glanced at Sonic, who was holding his head. The child's sob still echoed through his mind. He was shaking slightly, desperately wanting all the voices in his head to leave.

"Open your present, Tihocan. Uncle Sonic picked it out just for you." She smiled as he looked up. "Go on. I think you'll love it." He reached for it and slowly ripped the blue paper off. "It's your own little helicopter! Look, it even has a remote. Isn't that cool?"

He stared down at his lap. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Don't you like it?"

"Sure." He looked over at Sonic, who was now staring at his hands with a shocked expression. "Uncle Sonic," He spoke quietly. "Why did you lie to me?" The blue hedgehog finally made eye contact. "I thought lying was bad. Why did you lie, Uncle Sonic?"

He placed his hands in his lap. "Well, Tihocan." His voice cracked. "Sometimes we, as adults, have to lie to protect our children. I lied to you about Shadow so you wouldn't be upset with me. I don't like seeing you sad, so…I lied."

The child nodded and looked away. He removed the helicopter from its packaging, smiling at it. "Thanks for the present, Uncle Sonic. It means a lot." He hopped off the chair and walked up the stairs.

She stood and walked over to him once they were alone. "Sonic?" He didn't answer her. "Sonic, he doesn't blame you for anything." There was no response. "Please, just go talk to him about it." She patted his back as he stood. "You two really shouldn't be distance, especially now."

He pushed her hand away and followed the child up the stairs. His room was open, as if it was an invitation. He knocked on the open door, catching Tihocan's attention. "Hey, kiddo." He sat beside him on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Uncle Sonic. I'm fine." He was playing with the helicopter. "I'm just sad. I miss Daddy." He sighed.

"Tihocan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Somehow, felt like everything was his fault. "You're right. I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm really sorry."

The child looked up, smiling brightly. He was trying to appear happy. "It's okay. I understand. You were only doing what's best for me. Even though I'll miss Daddy, I'm glad that you're trying to protect me."

Sonic chuckled. "Thanks Tihocan." He gently took the remote from the child. "Why don't we go outside and see how high this thing can go?" Tihocan jumped up, excited. Machu smiled at them as they exited through the front door.

At the nearby park, they placed the small, black helicopter on the grass. Sonic rose it into the sky, all the while telling Tihocan how to operate the remote. One analog stick moved in a certain direction, while the other lowered it or raised it higher into the air. The child watched with interest, a smile on his face. It was as if he had forgotten about the cruel death of his father. After a brief moment, he passed down the controller.

"Just remember to keep it steady. Try not to run it into trees, alright? Be careful – It costs Uncle Sonic an arm and a leg." He stepped back and watched the helicopter move swiftly through the sky. "You're pretty good, Tihocan." It was probably a trait he received from Tails.

"Uncle Sonic? Where do you go when you die?" He fixed his eyes on the helicopter.

Sonic shook his head. "I'm sorry, Tihocan. I don't know."


	18. MOTHER IS GOD

HOLY SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THIS.

So, I'm thinking about rewriting this and posting it up on DeviantArt. Y'know, making it more realistic and whatnot. As I finish this, (cause it's got about 6 or so chapters until the endings), tell me if you guys want to see it rewritten.

This might be a bit of a disappointment, since it's so short and you guys had to wait so long. I'll try to make it up to everyone somehow.

**STATION SQUARE, MOBIUS  
****Sonic's House  
****7:03 PM  
****05.19.19**

They ate dinner in silence as usual. The rhythmic ticking of the clock was the only sound they had, save for the clanking of silverware. Afterward, Machu had asked Sonic to remain in the kitchen until Tihocan left into the other room. He was always impatient, and tapped his foot while he waited. She glared at him occasionally, but he didn't stop. Once the child had gone up to his room, she whacked him on the head with her wooden spoon.

"Knock it off, Sonic. We need to talk. Before you head over to the hospital, I want you to know a few things. Just as a precaution. First of all, don't mention anything about Shadow or the asylum. Don't tell him anything about our finances, or-"

He cut her off. "I know Machu – Don't tell the doctor anything personal. I get the point. Besides," he stood. "I'm not going back to them."

She glared. "Oh yes you are. We can't handle any more stress, so just go!" She crossed her arms. "That doctor might be able to fix you. And, then maybe you can get a job to support us."

"That's so sexist!"

She pointed to the front door. "Just go, Sonic!"

"Fine!" He slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Sonic wasn't angry with her. She meant well and he knew that. She was just acting this way because she cared. It's not that she wanted him to get a job – She wanted him to get better. But, she didn't know what the doctor planned to do with him. Needless to say, he was frightened. Why would they give him shock therapy? Did Dr. Fitch figure he was insane? Was he going to be given Shadow's old room?

He was terrified of ending up just like his rival. He couldn't deny this.

It wasn't just because he'd be placed behind bars, but because he'd never be able to see Tihocan again. He didn't want to be a prisoner. He'd be fed horrible food, be tortured by the silence, and become weak due to all the electricity being pumped into his body. One of them would kill him. He'd starve himself to evade the taste of the food. He'd kill himself due to the solitude. Or he'd die of electrocution. Or…

He shook his head, getting those horrid thoughts out of his head. The hospital was nearly empty. There were only a few nurses running around. Dr. Fitch was sitting behind the counter in the lobby, waiting. He looked up, smiling at the cobalt hedgehog. "I'm glad you're here, Mr. Sonic. I was afraid you weren't going to show." He stood. "Please, follow me." They entered an adjacent room lined with x-ray. "I don't want to scare you, but we believe that you have a chemical imbalance."

Sonic stepped back, shaking slightly. Regardless, he was able to keep his composure. "I'm not crazy."

"No, no, no." He tried to reassure him. "Calm down, Mr. Sonic. It's not anything that serious. But, we believe it's the main cause of your other problems. We're just going to run a few tests before we can give you the proper medication." He sat on a nearby chair and glanced at that familiar clipboard. "Tomorrow we plan to-"

"Shock therapy. You plan on giving me shock therapy and then placing me in an asylum, right?" He spoke quietly, hoping he was wrong.

"Mr. Sonic, no. I know you're afraid of ending up like Shadow." How did he know that? Was it obvious? "But, I promise you that won't happen. You have to trust me. I still think you're a hero, Mr. Sonic. Someone out there needs you."

Someone like Tihocan.

He sighed and turned away, arms crossed. "I'm sorry," he shook his head. "I didn't mean to freak out. It's just… Well, I've been going through a lot recently, and-"

The doctor chuckled. "I understand completely. Please, just calm down." He placed the clipboard on an adjacent table. "This way, Mr. Sonic." The two left the room and walked down the corridor to their left. Inside one of the many rooms lining the hall was a machine similar to the one he had been placed in before. "Hop up on the table. This'll only take a few minutes."

Sonic was hesitant at first, especially due to what happened previously, but he complied and lied on his back. The machine hummed, causing the tale to retract into it. The doctor's voice could be heard, filtered through faint static. He was told to remain still and hold his breath at random intervals. Once Fitch had taken enough pictures, he manually removed the table. The blue hedgehog sat up. "That's it?"

"Yes, Mr. Sonic. You can spend the night here if you wish. I recommend it, actually, since we'll be needing you here early in the morning." He scribbled something down on a new clipboard as he spoke.

"Machu and I have already established the fact that I'm staying." He responded blandly, almost hatefully.

"Well, I suppose that settles that. Please follow me." Fitch exited the room and walked down the hall. Sonic trailed him, peeking into the open doors as he passed them. "Here was are. If you need anything, contact our nurses."

He thanked the doctor and sat on the edge of his bed. There was a window beside him displaying the darkening sky. He took in a deep breath and sighed. Sonic remembered when he slept outside. Occasionally, he was accompanied by Amy, and the two often spoke of their future together. He lay back, wishing he didn't have to go through this.

The ceiling was plain white. The walls were white. Everything was white. He hated that about hospitals. It made his feel so quarantined – As if he was a mental patient waiting to be escorted to a new form of therapy. He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

Sonic never used to be this paranoid. He always cared for children, but honestly never thought one could be disguised as a portal to Hell. As he lay there, staring mindlessly up at the ceiling, he realized his thoughts have been contradicting his actual feelings. Often he wouldn't believe Shadow's words, yet something in the back of his mind always said otherwise. Perhaps he was trying to convince himself that Tihocan wasn't what his father said he was. Perhaps a part of him wanted to hang onto that innocence Amy once had – But, as far as he knew, the child had that exact same sense of purity.

He hoped not. He hoped it was all just some cruel, sick joke. But, it wasn't, and he knew that.

* * *

Dr. Fitch had woken him by shaking his shoulder gently. He jolted upright, startled. "Good morning, Mr. Sonic."

"Oh," he let out a sigh. "Sorry, I had a bad dream."

The doctor eyed him suspiciously. It sent a shiver down Sonic's spine. "Yes, well," he paused on to sit on the stool beside the bed. "I don't want to worry you any, but we have reason to believe that it was you who executed someone without a doctor's consent." The blue hedgehog tensed up as a heavily armed guard stepped into the room. "This diary was found in that young boy's room at your house."

Sonic was handed a small, black, leather book. On the cover was his name in silver letters. His breath quickened as he opened it. The entry he had written a few days before had been replaced by a child-like drawings. They were similar to the ones that lined Shadow's cell when he was alive. Except…

Most of these pictures showed a blue figure torturing a smaller, grey one in a variety of ways. The entire book was filled save for the very last page, like it couldn't be bothered. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I think there's a misunderstanding. This is my journal. I-" He was cut short by the guard's deep voice.

"Are you implying that you drew those pictures, Mr. Sonic?"

"No!" He tried to keep himself calm. "Just hear me out. Before his father died, Shadow told me his son was a portal to Hell." He would've continued, if it weren't for the strange looks he was receiving.

The two men glanced at each other. "Stop lying," the guard said. "You killed Shadow so you could have rights to that child."

"That's ridiculous!" He almost jumped out of his bed. "What about Machu? She lives with me!"

"We've already arrested her."

He appeared shocked. "But, she isn't in any of these pictures! You can't just assume that she-"

Sonic was jerked out of his bed and pressed against the wall. His arms were pulled behind him back, held together with two cuffs and a brightened energy beam. He had dropped the diary in the process. Before he was escorted out of the room, he kicked it under the bed without either of the two noticing.

"Our testing will be continued at the Sanitarium tomorrow." Dr. Fitch frowned. "I'm terribly sorry to do this to you, Mr. Sonic. But, I can't stand to see children abused in such a way."

"Damnit, I didn't –" The hospital doors slammed shut in his face.


End file.
